Crave You
by SpunkyGirl6487
Summary: There are only a few things that Wally actually cares about in life which would be: his house, his family, his ride, his spot on the track team, his popularity, his girls, his friends, and most of all his sex. Not one of those includes rich nerds that happen to be the older brother to his lil cousin's best friend. AU. SLASH. Birdflash Wally/Dick. boy/boy. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: Scoring Tens

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello there lovelies! **

**This IS A SLASH FIC. Don't like, don't read. Seriously, if you're going to hate on the pairing or slash then don't even bother reading or reviewing. Yes you are entitled to your own opinion but please don't flame. **

**Okay just a little heads up, this is my first attempt as well as my co-author **_**princessgothicfull'**_**s at slash so it might not be that fantastic but we TRIED. We'd really appreciate your reviews!**

**I actually got the idea while watching Don Jon so HERE IT IS!**

**The ages so far are: Wally-18, Dick-16, Bart-12, Tim-13, Barbara-16, Jason Todd-14, and Damian-4**

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**PAIRING: Birdflash (Dick/Wally) Robin-Nightwing/Kid Flash**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor my co-author own Young Justice… Oh how we wish...**

**Rating may go up for later chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

**Read & Review!**

_**Crave You**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Scoring Tens**_

"I swear you are the finest thing I've ever laid eyes upon." Wally West widened his bright green eyes innocently, trying to make his comment seem all the more realistic. Don't get him wrong, she was a pretty girl but he'd been with better. _Way_ better.

"Is that so? Well, you aren't exactly an eye sore either, baby" She twirled a lock of dark hair around her fingers, smiling coyly at the ginger and leaning slightly forward to close the distance a bit more. She pulled down a little on the hem of her tight pink V-neck t-shirt exposing most of her boobs to the searching eager eyes of the redhead.

He smirked a little, placing one of his hands on the locker behind the girls head.

"I sure hope you're not still with Charlie, such a shame to see a pretty girl like you being all caged in by that big idiot." Wally could tell he was getting closer and closer to his goal; the girl was already turning all ditsy on him.

If he'd been watching this scene with some other guy in his place he'd probably be laughing his head off and cracking jokes about what an asshole that guy was for lying to her. –But this was him. And hey, don't give me that look! She was obviously going along with it, so don't judge. Everyone knew about his reputation so if a girl chose to play his game then it's all on her. She knew what she was getting herself into.

You see, getting girls was his strong suit. He knew how to work them well, thus why mainly everyone at his shit excuse of a high school called him by the name Kid Flash. He could get any girl he wanted in a matter of seconds.

"I, uh...I'm breaking up with him, very soon." She forced herself to pay attention, already lost in the musk of Wally's cologne and his jade green eyes taking her in, heels and skirt included.

_Say, why don't we take this...somewhere more private...?_

"Well I'm definitely not the cheating type but... I'll make an exception" what a lie, he chuckled to himself.

That was definitely one thing he didn't give a shit about, cheating. Hey, if the girl was willing then fair game man! There are only a few things that Wally actually cares about in life, which would be: his house, his family, his ride, his spot on the track team, his popularity, his girls, his friends, and most importantly his sex. Not one of those included being faithful.

The girl's head cleared enough to wrap her arms around his neck and her calf tight around his to get him closer. She gave a sultry smile with pearly teeth and prepared to say something else, but her words never made it past the pouty ruby lips.

"THERE you are! I've been looking for you all around, cuz! You promised to take me and Tim to the arcade!" Wally groaned and hung his head in defeat as a little boy came bounding up to them, with an uncomfortable looking ebony tailing behind him.

Ugh why does this always happen to me? Wally pulled himself regretfully slow away from the brunette, turning to his younger cousin while clenching his teeth together in irritation. Why couldn't Bart manage to need him when he_ wasn't_ busy?

"Bart can't you see I'm a little busy here? I'm sure you both can manage to walk by yourselves."

The girl looked absolutely horrified at the redhead's suggestion.

"Oh my god Wally, why don't you just take the poor kids? We can continue this later... My treat." She gave him a sultry smile which actually made Wally have to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Is that Mandy...or was it Melinda? She's not the one from yesterday. Right?" Bart juts his lower lip in confusion, blinking at Wally before turning to Tim

"She isn't?...whatever! Come ooon! Wally, let's go-go-go!" Bart wraps his hands around Wally's forearm, pulling him with as much force he could muster.

Wally settled for glaring at the floppy auburn hair at the top of his little cousin's head, which was oblivious to it all.

When they get out of earshot of the dark haired girl, the redhead rounds on the kids.

"What the HELL Bart- I was in the middle of getting another hook up until you ruined it! Couldn't you have waited at least a few minutes?" Wally glared pretty hardcore at his little cousin, but of course if Bart noticed he didn't mind.

"..Sorry Wally. We can come back later? Or I could just call Alfred and have him pick us up." The dark haired thirteen year old gave an apologetic look, well what Wally could guess was an apologetic look from behind his dark glasses. Why the younger wore them all the time never ceased to confuse him.

Bart elbows Tim in the ribs, hard, and turns back at Wally with wide, puppy like mint green eyes "But you promiseeeeed! And we are out of classes since an hour ago!"

Wally seemed to be about to say something else, but Bart cuts him off "And Aunt I said you had to, too!" he rounds on Tim, "you were there when she said it, Tim! Back me up!"

The dark haired boy looked awkwardly between the two redheads choosing his battle wisely. "She didn't exactly say he had to, she suggested it..."

"Fine, whatever let's go to my car." Wally sighed, slowly fishing his car keys out of the pocket of his favorite pair of blue jeans.

The youngest busted out a giant grin and gave a whoop of joy "Crash! I heard there's tournament of Dance Battle Supreme in a few hours! We'll make them feel the mode!" The Green eyed boy made use of his peculiar vocabulary, made up on his first day of high school because on his opinion, the language needed to be refreshed up.

The oldest of the three rolled his eyes before trudging through the hallways with the two pre-teens following close behind.

"I hope you have another way of getting home because I'm busy tonight." Wally said, finally coming to a stop beside a bright yellow Mustang and making quick work of the lock.

The hyper boy hopped into the back seat of the car and settled himself, while Tim entered a bit more shyly, trying not to damage anything.

"Tim's older brother Dick will take us to the Manor for the night. Didn't you pay attention when I told you I'm staying over?" He tilts his head to the side.

In reality, Wally had not in fact paid attention; he had been too preoccupied with thinking of an entire evening babysitting the pre-teens to care about what he said.

"Oh yeah well, good for you two." Wally mumbled, deciding to tune the younger two out.

Well more like Bart, Tim never really did say much. Sometimes Wally wondered why the redhead couldn't be more like that. He quickly sped out of Gotham Academy parking lot and down the highway.

Poking his head besides Wally's, nearly making him push the brakes accidentally, Bart whined out, "How much until we get there, cuz? I'm bored to death in here!"

Bart flopped down on the leather backseat in a dramatic fashion, getting an amused smirk from Tim. Honestly, the ebony seemed mute or something.

Wally's eyes widened almost comically, breathing heavily and grasping his chest in a pained way. "I thought we already had this conversation. Don't DO that! Remember last time? God Bart, sit back please or you can walk to the stupid arcade." Wally shuttered, flashbacks of old ladies with canes and a screaming Bart clutching his head while simultaneously choking him fluttered his mind.

Bart pouted a bit, but cringed at the memory and the way Wally yelled at him (after checking if he was fine, that is) "It's a habit! I can't help it, I'm impulsive. And we'd prefer you to drive us, thankyouverymuch," he then turned to Tim, "did I tell you that story? It was terrifyingly awesome!"

Tim blinked slowly behind the dark glasses, before pushing himself more into his seat "The time you almost run over a granny?"

"Yeah, that one!" Bart nodded his head frantically.

Wally actually chuckled a little at that one; it actually was a little funny... Well after they got over the shock of the whole situation, it was hilarious. The redhead came to a stop at a curb right in front of a rather large brick building with bright red and blue neon letters.

"Alright you two, we're here. Do you need money or anything before I go?" Wally turned in the driver's seat to face the two boys.

Both of them shook their heads no. Shrugging Wally turned back around to face the steering wheel waiting patiently, _well patiently for him_, for the boys to get out. Tim quickly opened up his door before stepping out adjusting his dark shades before moving towards the building. Bart followed suit, giving Wally a wide grin before sliding off the leather seat with ease and exiting the vehicle.

"Wait don't-" Wally cringed as the younger slammed the door almost shattering all the windows at once. "...slam the door."

Wally rolled his eyes. Well that was an utterly useless try. Why do I ever expect anything less? At least now I don't have to deal with the terror twins for the rest of the day.

"see ya, cuz! Thanks for the Whizees!" Bart runs into the arcade, waving around a red and yellow bag that used to be in Wally's compartment on the backseat.

Tim waved an awkward goodbye and followed his eager friend, and then they were gone.

"That little pest! I swear this is the last time I take him anywhere." Wally grumbled to himself_. I was saving those for later after track practice! _He immediately turned the key in the ignition, sighing in bliss as the engine roared to life. Oh sweet Jesus. You know what that is the sound of? Exactly, nothing! No Bart! The redhead did a little dance in his seat before straightening himself out.

Wally wasn't exactly a douche; you'd feel the same way though if you had to spend twenty four-seven with the little ball of impulsive energy. Most people only got to see their cousins occasionally so it wasn't that bad, but he lived with the irritation for Christ's sake! He smiled a little to himself as he drove far away from the brick building that held his cousin. Thank Jesus it's the weekend!

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Dick enters his bedroom with his arms full of Alfred's cookies, and sets the tray on the night stand beside his large bed. He didn't hesitate in hopping onto said bed where his bestie laid studying a fashion magazine on her stomach.

"Alfred says he'll keep Jay and Dami occupied, so we have the day to ourselves." He says, nestling in between the overly fluffy (and expensive) pillows with a patched stuffed elephant by his hip.

This was how they normally spent their Friday nights, sitting in Dick's room alternating between chatting, watching movies, and stuffing their faces _-gracefully and with mannerism_- with Alfred's infamous cuisine_._ They weren't pigs after all, they were _classy_.

"Thank GOD, I love the little runts but a girl has to have some time to herself. I don't know how you do it Greyson." Barbara shook her head in an incredulous way, an amused smile in place just thinking about the boy's three little brothers.

She continued to thumb through the magazine, occasionally making weird faces at the pictures and leaning down to smell the perfume samples. The ebony haired sixteen-year-old had gotten pretty used to the girl's habits. Dick first met his redheaded counterpart when he was around the age of nine. Those were trying times for the boy since around that time his parents had died in a dreadful accident. The young acrobat was then adopted to the richest man in Gotham city. And of course, being Dick and all, he was…rather short. That being said, every kid and their second cousin were trying to pick on the scrawny boy for being lucky enough to be picked by the famous playboy. That's when Babs came in.

The tall girl was plain vicious when given the circumstances. She didn't take shit from anyone_. Not that Dick couldn't take up for himself_, he was definitely capable, he just promised his new father that he wouldn't get into any trouble or make himself stand out.

But now at sixteen, Dick could handle his own problems. He was still on the short side and very lean but he did have some pretty kickass abs, if he did say so himself.

He rolls his eyes with a fond smile "I'm just awesome that way. And, I think that one would look awesome on you." poking the photo of a black and yellow dress.

"You think so? I'm sure if I bought that then Karen would steal it from me. You know her love of the colors black and yellow." Barbara giggled at the thought of her darker skinned friend.

The redhead then literally threw the magazine making it smack into a crème colored wall across the room from the king size bed. She yawned and sat up stretching and turning her head till it make a sickening pop that the girl knew her best friend hated. Just as she expected, Dick made a face before giving her a little kick in the leg.

He groans and represses a shudder, "Babs! I've told you how unhealthy that is, ugh!" he sits and nibbles on a cookie, "Hey, do we have calculus homework? Jay threw my notebook into the pool and I have no idea."

"Yep, it's like forty questions and they're all due Monday. I totally wouldn't worry about it if I were you; we all know Mrs. Quinn has some creepy thing for you-!" Barbara wiggles her eyebrows suggestively before bursting into giggles yet again. "I swear she's such a pedophile! Especially crushing on poor little gay kids.''

He gave a heavy groan, repressing a shudder at the memory of his blonde teacher. "And she has a boyfriend. Why doesn't HE get pestered all around?" he wriggled to lie side by side with Barbara, "she's better than Mr. Wilson at least, the guy is such a creeper. And what about you? Did Cameron finally give up on taking you to the movies?" he asked, elbowing her playfully. "Don't be cold! He seems like a nice guy!" he couldn't help but snicker at the face the redhead made.

Barbara groaned, rolling over and burying her face in Dick's blue duvet. "shuff uffh. Hss goss." she mumbled. Dick laughed; he was used to Barbara acting like this. He knew how to decipher her language, thank god. She basically meant something along the lines of 'shut up, he's gross.' The redhead finally rolled back over, her makeup in smudges on her face from being buried in the plushy covers.

"Have you found anyone yet? I mean come onnn, you are always rating the guys at school! You can't tell me you wouldn't at least date one of them."

The ebony haired teen seemed to ponder the question. To be honest, Dick was the quiet rich kid. He was the smartest kid in his age-group as well so he was considered more of a nerd which meant not a lot of guys were lining up to date him. Actually, there weren't a lot of gay kids anyways to begin with. "Yeah, there are some fine guys around," He had a pensive face while stroking his chin for the show, "but nope, none has that appeal to me, I mean" he gestures wildly, "I don't wanna fall for a face! I want a disgustingly darling, overly cliché Prince Charming and to fall in true luuuve!" He ended using a corny tune and smirking stupidly while Barbara groaned in fake disgust, "You're makeup is ruined, by the way."

Barbara gasps in horror, literally jumping up off of the bed and sprinting across the white carpet to the boy's large full body mirror that was the size of two large Gothic style doors. "God, Dick! It's all your fault you asshole." The redhead's disgruntled face quickly morphed into a mischievous grin, "Where do you keep you makeup Dicky?"

He rolled in the bed, and waved his hand to the left "In the same place, in the closet at the bottom right and in the chest. Why do you always forget it?" He sits up on the bed with a leg over the other, "Want me to help? We both know you're crap with the eye liner. And how it is my fault?" Dick cocked his head.

"Sometimes I wonder why you even have makeup... That's just so strange." The redhead mumbled while digging through the said chest. She gave a satisfied squeal before yanking out the red makeup bag. "It's always your fault. Don't act all innocent." She skipped across the clean floor and slumped down on Dick's bed tossing him the bag. "So Cassie invited me to go out on a girl's night this weekend, you in?" Dick raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Just because he was gay doesn't mean he wanted to go on a girl's night.

Taking out an oiled wet napkin and wiping Babs face for the smudges of makeup "You do realize I am actually a guy, right? Close your eyes," dabbing for the left over mascara "The fact I'm openly gay doesn't mean I want a girl's night." He then took the eyeliner and started making a cat-like effect to Babs' eye, "Plus half my makeup is used and bought by you, so don't even try to deny it!"

The girl chuckled flipping Dick the bird. "Okay true, you have a point about the makeup thing. But don't deny your love of hanging out with us! I know your secrets, Grayson." Their conversation was interrupted by a terrible pop song playing from Babs' phone.

"Eeep! Oh my GAWD it might be Cass, hold on a sec." She lunged across the bed, almost taking Dick down with her, and grabbed a hold of her small black purse. She reached in searching around for a few seconds while cursing to herself. My god, how big is that thing? Does it have a secret compartment or something? Finally the female located the device and clicked the talk button before pressing it to her ear.

He muffled a laugh at seeing that when Babs ran for her bag, she made him slip and now a long black line connected her eye to her temple. He took out a sharpener to sharpen the now flat tip of the liner as Babs gushed on the phone "If it is Cass, say hi on my behalf!" He checked the time, and in an hour or two he had to go pick up Tim and his hyper friend Bart. Oh, Damian was going to throw a fit when he saw the boys. Tim was supposed to read to him tonight.

"Ooowh girl I'll be there in about an hour! -Oh, and Dicky says hi! Kk bye." Babs ended the call and quickly stood up. "It was Cass and she has an ubber girl emergency so I gotta split." The redhead yanked up her backpack and purse, while smoothing down her short pleaded skirt before turning back to me. "Love you, sorry I gotta run! I'll make it up to you lates I promise! Bye Richard!" She practically sprinted to the door, yelling her reply as she went. Dick didn't have time to tell her about her messed up eyeliner because she'd already slammed the door. Oh well, she should've been more patient.

Dick snorted and imagined her reaction for when she noticed the eyeliner thing, and decided to stretch in his bed and cuddle Zitzka a bit, basking in the quiet before he had to go get his brother.

He curled up in the middle of the large blue comforter, hugging Zitzka softly and yawning "might as well take a power nap..." he closed his eyes and started to drift of lulled by the warmth of his room and the rare quiet.

Dick barely got his eyes shut before the door flew open shattering his dreams and any thoughts of sleep.

"I can't deal with him anymore! _YOU _are the oldest so _you _take care of the brat! I'm done!" Jason screeched running a hand through his ebony hair. For Dick's younger adopted brother, they sure did look a lot alike. You couldn't even tell that they weren't related unless you actually knew them. Personality wise was a huge no, though.

He groaned and sat up, glaring doom to his younger siblings, and noticed Damian sitting as regal as a four year old could on the crook of Jason's arm "Jason, what is the problem now? Didn't Alfred have you dusting the East Wing?" He took the toddler from Jason as he came closer, getting up and settling the child over his hip.

The tiny boy made his trademark lisp, "Tt-Todd bwoke a vase and Pennywowth sent us away. It isn't my fault he's a mowon." For a child so smart, mean and cunning, Damian could be precious with his lisp and adorable scowl on his round face. The boy had darker skin than theirs, but the differences ended there and as them all he looked like they could pass as real siblings.

"R's, Dami, practice them." Dick reminded him, poking a puffy cheek to get a slap on his hand and a hiss as his answer.

Jason glared intensely, hatred burning in his green eyes at the little display of affection between his two brothers. "Keep the smartass in here with you. I don't care what Bruce says, I'm not watching him today." Dick secretly thought that Jason hated the youngest because he was the only real child of Bruce Wayne. Jason lived most of his life in Dick's shadow and now with two extra brothers he continued to be pushed to the curb. The second oldest refuses to talk about his actual feelings though so Dick never quite knew what was running through the anger prone younger teens mind.

Dick balanced the youth clinging to his neck and turned back towards Jason with an appeasing smile, the 'You know I love you' smile.

"I can look after him, yeah. Hey, Jay?" He quickly added at the green eyed boy before he left "Tonight Tim's bringing Bart over, and I was wondering if you wanted to watch Pride and Prejudice with me after Dami goes to sleep? I've started to forget the lines." It was no secret that Jason's favorite book ever was Pride and Prejudice; he had a leather-bound well-loved edition that Alfred introduced him to. He usually saw the movie to rant about the actors or the scenes that was cut off, but he loved it.

"Dwake is still weading to me, isn't he? He pwomised." The toddler's scowl became deeper, to show his distaste.

"I'm sure Timmy won't break his promise, Dami." He then turned to Jason, "So, what'dya say? I can bribe Alfie to make some scones..."

The fourteen year old attempted to look irritated at his older brother's suggestion but Dick could see right through it. "Fine. I guess I will, but just the movie then I'm going to hang with Kori and Rachel." With that said he gave an awkward wave and walked out the door.

Dick grinned as he exited the room, but the smile turned to a grimace as Damian claimed his attention rather plainly by digging his blunt little nails on his neck. And so he spent the next hour playing with his little brother. At the time to pick up Tim, Damian blatantly refused to let go of him so he had to place him in the kid's chair on his car (his pride and joy, a sleek black Mercedes Guardian) and drive to the arcade with him in toll.

Dick pulled in slowly in front of the arcade, awkwardly scanning the area for his younger brother and his partner in crime. His blue eyes landed on the two exiting the brick building. Bart was chatting away, making wild hand-gestures that almost took a lady and her son out. Tim walked close beside him staying silent as usual, hands buried deep in his dark green hoodie listening in content to the redhead ramble.

He smiled at seeing them both and honked the car's horn to draw their attention, which it did as Bart jumped about a feet in the air at the sudden noise before starting to pull Tim towards the car. From the way he moved and kind of hopped, Dick assumed Tim had been played into allowing Bart to eat sweets, and he grimace, it'd be a long night.

"Well, at least they haven't set anything on fire..." He said, wistfully.

Yet.

The tiny boy frowned from his seat at the pair who neared the car, "He's dumb."

Sighing, Dick turned around and bopped him on the nose (gently of course),"Hush, you. He's Tim's friend."

The boys both piled in the back seat, "Thanks again for picking us up Dick." Tim said, giving his brother a small smile before pulling on his seatbelt. The dark haired thirteen year old then noticed his youngest brother glaring at him from the other side of Bart.

He smiled from the rearview mirror before starting the car again and driving off to the manor. "It's no problem, Baby Bird," his smile turned wider at the look of discomfort from Tim at the mockery.

Bart cooed briefly at Damian before turning to Tim with a face-splitting grin "Baby Bird? What's that?" He asked in wonder at a rather embarrassed and wary Tim.

Tim kept glaring heatedly at his older "brother" without uttering a Word, which unnerved Bart.

"It's just something that Bruce always called us... it's nothing." The usually quiet boy shot Dick a look, basically the _I'llkillyouinyoursleep_ look. His older brother just didn't understand it was practically a death sentence to let Bart know of anything he was embarrassed of. Not because the younger would make fun of him, just because he had a loud mouth... Not just any loud mouth, _the_ loud mouth. Bart just couldn't help it, he'd be in the middle of his ramblings as usual and spill whatever secrets he knew of. He'd then say in a sing-song voice 'Spoilers' and shoot an apologetic look. It already happened to Tim too many times to count.

"It sounds cute!" Tim died a little inside. Bart had already been riled on. "So if he's Baby Bird, what are you?" Bart asked, practically bouncing on his seat in excitement.

Dick ignored the obvious distress on his brother's face and went onwards, "Well, Tim's Baby Bird, Jay is Little Wing, Dami is Little Bird and I'm Blue Bird. Though Jason calls me Goldie for some reason..." He stopped at that when a car sped ahead of them, and he huffed at the careless driver.

Bart brightened greatly, giving a look to Tim that made him want to strangle his older brother. "That's so cool! Baby Bird," he then nudged Tim's ribs, though no teasing was intended, he just liked the nickname.

Tim silently rolled his eyes, pouting a little while turning away from his best friend. "Is Bruce going to be home tonight?" he asked his older brother with a frown. Their 'dad' was never home anymore. He was always either staying late at Wayne Enterprises or going to business conferences and fundraisers. They hardly saw him anymore.

Dick's smile faltered a bit before he gathered himself again to answer, "He said he'd try, Timmy, but you know how it is..." He winced slightly at the sigh that came from the boy.

To Damian's credit, the child sensed the obvious discomfort of Tim and decided to make himself known as the car got closer to the road that led to the manor "Dwake. You've pwomised to wead one of youw books to me."

Bart barely resisted the urge to coo and pinch the boy's cheeks as Dick sighed in relieve.

"I'll see what I can do Dami, no promises since Bart is here. If I can't tonight then I will tomorrow." The dark haired boy said. Knowing him and Bart's usual routine, he'd probably forget all about his promises to Damian, being stuck in a round of intense video games and chin deep in junk food. Finally the large dark silhouette of the manor came into view, looming over their car.

Damian crossed his tiny arms across his chest "Tt-t." and that was the end of the conversation. Dick's Mercedes came to a stop on front of the manor, and Tim barely had time to go out the door when Bart grabbed him and all but ran towards the doors, babbling excitedly about some video game.

Dick smiled fondly at the pair before opening the back door and taking out Damian from his booster seat. "So, I think it's time for your nap, isn't it?"

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

The redhead groaned, his eyebrows knitting together in discomfort. Why the hell am I so cold? A green eye popped open before quickly shutting again as the bright morning sun shot right into his face, blinding him with almost laser like effects. JESUS CHRIST, was that really necessary? This time he opened both eyes, the sun still attempting to blind him for the rest of his life but he adjusted rather quickly.

"Of course" He mumbled, realizing he was in his bedroom. He rolled over to see a blonde haired girl lying next to him, hogging all the sheets.

He got up, having enough practice to not wake up the girl (Amanda? Miranda? ) and got a quick shower before dressing himself. He took a piece of paper and wrote a tiny note with instructions of which door would be open and a subtle phrase that suggested she better be gone when he came back. He huffed at seeing the girl on the middle of his bed, lounging like she owned it still asleep. He exited the bedroom following the scent of the breakfast aunt Iris undoubtedly left for him before she and Barry went to work.

He plopped down onto the wooden chair in the kitchen practically drooling at the plate of food in front of him. Wally quickly downed the pancakes and bacon in mere seconds then drank three full glasses of orange juice before he heard the squeak of his bed springs, signaling the female in his room was awake. _Well, shit it's time for me to leave._ Wally quickly stood up and carried his plate and glass to the sink then grabbed his keys from the center of the rectangular table walking out the door to avoid any awkward conversation.

He made it to his car swiftly, but the danger wasn't over so he sped out of the suburbs where his Uncle's house was located and he was just nearing the city when a piece of bright neon paper caught his attention on his rearview mirror. Keeping an eye on the road, he plucked the sticky note to read his aunt's calligraphy 'Go pick up your cousin. Don't you dare make Mr. Pennyworth do it, Wallace'

Wally cringed at the use of his real name. What were his parents thinking when they named him that? Like come on! Wallace is so not a hot name, it's not hot at all. It's ugly as hell and no girl wants to date a guy named Wallace. Just saying it aloud makes me want to vomit.

Shaking his head, he focused on the road and the route to Tim's house. It actually was pretty hard to get there, far out from anyone's way, but it was as big as hell and hard to miss. The times that Wally had been there were numerous, but he'd never been past the front corridor. Wally didn't even know how many people actually lived there but it had to be a lot by the size of the joint.

After twenty minutes of a long road that seemed to have no end, the dark silhouette of the great house came into Wally's view. No matter how many times he'd been there, the place always made him feel nervous. He could not for the life of him figure out how Bart could stay the night in there without going nuts. (Considering the number of anecdotes of him getting lost for hours on end).

The gates opened noiselessly, as he was two meters from them. That always creeped him out. He parked his beloved car and walked to the giant, wooden double doors and as his fist was about to collide with the wood, Mr. Pennyworth opened them.

"Ah, Master Wallace, good morning. Come in, Master's Timothy and Bartholomew are still having breakfast." Well, at least Bart's name was worse than his.

"Uhh thanks, and call me Wally." The redhead stepped over the threshold and gazed around the large area. Jesus, everything in this one room is probably worth more than his whole house and car put together! Wally tugged on the collar of his long sleeved blue and black plaid shirt, this whole place made him feel really uncomfortable. Actually, more like really poor.

"Where's Bart again?" He asked, green eyes looking at the old man rather unsurely.

"Right this way Master Wallace." Alfred moved down a hallway filled with random art pieces and then turned to the left. God, is it really that hard to say Wally? It's a five letter word people!

Wally sighed, turning the corner right behind Alfred and almost hyperventilating at the sight of the_- well everything!_ Bart and Tim sat side-by-side at a large mahogany table that was located in an area connected to the kitchen. A huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling right above the table and a glass swan sat in the center of the surface. The room had a dark feel to it, much like the exterior but it felt a lot more comfortable than the outside.

Bart perked up visibly once he saw him, and was about to call to Wally with a mouthful of French crepes (Crepes. They had crepes on a giant pile with so many toppings he couldn't count), but a stern look from Alfred seemed to convince him otherwise and he swallowed, chugged down some water and on a few seconds he was squeezing the life right outta the older redhead.

"Hi, Wally! You wouldn't guess what happened tonight! After I got lost on the east wing-" They had wings? He quickly covered his cousin's mouth and felt the pout he got in return.

Tim waved at him shyly from his fancy-looking food, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Master Bartholomew, would you care to finish your breakfast before it gets cold? I am aware you prefer it warm." And so Bart was back on his stool, eating away without a care. "If you haven't had breakfast yet, you can help yourself Master Wallace."

He had had breakfast, but looking at all that delicious food...well, there was a reason he got called "Kid Mouth." Wally felt himself smirk at that, well there were a few reasons why he was called that, being able to eat his own weight in food happen to be the first and main reason.

Wally didn't hesitate to plop down onto a fancy chair that literally had a bat carved onto the back. What the hell? A bat? Whatever, it was still cool. I guess if you were that rich you could get whatever the hell you wanted carved onto a chair.

Wally started shoveling food into his mouth, looking a bit like Bart on the manners scale. Tim and Alfred both shared a disgusted look, Tim suddenly losing his appetite. The dark haired boy shoved his plate away from him, leaning back in his chair watching his best friend continue eating.

Soon footsteps could be heard from somewhere within the house, but of course neither Wally nor Bart ceased in their stuffing of the face.

"Hmm-! What smells so good?" Dick entered the kitchen, dressed just like the night before. After all, Jason had fallen asleep midway through the movie all curled around his brother and he hadn't had the heart to move him. Right now he was still asleep with Zitzka. As the great big brother he was, he'd picked up Damian on his struggle down the stairs and he placed him on his high chair. "Morning, Alfie, Timmy, Bart, Bart's cousin," He rounded the table and headed to the fridge to take out his yoghurt, not paying much attention to the (very, very handsome. Hot.) red-headed teen at his table.

"Morning, Dick!" Bart said cheerfully, after swallowing a whole sausage.

Wally looked absolutely horrified as he turned to his younger cousin. "Don't call him that, Bart! That was really uncalled for dude."

Everyone turned to the redhead at once, Bart raising an eyebrow at his delusional cousin.

"...Uhh what? That's his name. I didn't say anything wrong-" Bart kept on talking but Wally wasn't listening. The redhead's eyes had landed on the boy. Excuse me, did he say boy? He meant the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen in his entire eighteen years of living. Wait, what? He totally didn't just think that.

Wally quickly looked away but his green eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. He glanced back up; okay yes he did say that. The boy was beautiful. This-_Dick_ was wearing dark sunglasses similar to his young brother, his completely coal black hair was somewhat messy and a few strands of his bangs hung on his forehead others sticking straight up. He looked kind, cute. Wait, eww no he didn't, Wally! He's a guy. He's a guy, he's- so _sexy_. The boy was very skinny and short, a red t-shirt clung to his thin frame along with extremely tight jeans that hugged him in all the right places. You could tell that he was in great shape though, just very _feminine like_.

Wally had had these thoughts about other guys before, but the player just dismissed them. He didn't see anything wrong in appreciating the looks of a hot person but when it came to actually hitting on them, guys were a huge no-no. He just thought they were sometimes attractive, nothing else. He'd never _ever_ in a million years date one or -_heaven forbid_- have sex with one.

Wally snapped out of his trance when a hand appeared in front of him, he realized that the hand was attached to the very beautiful ebony. "Don't worry, everyone gets confused too. I'm Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick." He tilted his head (cutely), "I think I've seen you around in school, haven't I?" Wally shook his hand with what he hoped was a friendly smile. He wouldn't want to look like an idiot for such a cut-wait, no, that was wrong.

The ebony let go of his hand, obviously still waiting for an answer but going to sit beside the toddler on the high chair and handing the child a tiny spoon for his cereal.

Bart huffed, "See! I didn't say anything wrong! Hmph!" the auburn haired teen pouted before digging into his breakfast with renewed gusto. Geez, were those plates self-filling?

Wally then remembers the ebony's comment. 'I think I've seen you around in school', did he go to Wally's school? The redhead didn't recall seeing him anywhere. I mean he'd remember a face like that. Maybe the kid had classes that were at a different wing than his? That would explain why he'd never seen him. He did look like Gotham Academy prep though, he could see it. He had to be popular though, with a body like that and as rich as he was, no doubt a lady-killer.

"No, sorry man I don't remember seeing you around. I'm sure I have though. You play any sports?" Wally gave him his best charming smile, trying to play it cool for some reason. I don't know, he just had some weird urge to impress the boy. It's not like it would be a hard feat, everyone loved Wally –so he thought.

Dick gave him a weird look, a frown falling onto his pretty face, "I don't play any sports, but I'm in a lot of academic extracurriculars though."

Shit. Wally's heart sank at the words, academic extracurricular... Oh god, he's a smart kid. Don't get Wally wrong, there's nothing wrong with being smart. Wally was a genius in anything science related and proud of it but he wouldn't go around wearing his lab-coat with a specially made pocket-protector yelling random equations left and right. There are certain lines you don't cross.

Then, Bart picked that very second to pipe in, "Dick's the head of the Mathletes Club! He's like, super smart! Why aren't you that smart?" Okay, mood ruined. Maybe he should throttle Bart...but, mathlete? A boy like that hung with those kids? Not that Wally though the club was the problem, it's just that some of those kids were arrogant jerks who shoved their smarts in your face. Not all, though. Okay, maybe the club was a little bit of the problem, but not much.

"Ah! That's right! You're the head of the Track Team, aren't you? My friends are mostly the cheerleaders so I think I've seen you around." That would explain it, then. If he was with the cheerleaders then obviously Wally wouldn't cast a look to him. "Wall...Walla...Wally West, aren't you?"

He stopped glowering at his cousin and turned back to Dick, who was now eating some kind of vanilla yoghurt. Oh. Don'tlookathismouth,don'tlookathismouth. "Yup, that'd be me. The one and only." averting his eyes was when he took notice of the little boy glaring doom at him, a weird look for such a tiny and cute face.

The four year old kept looking at the redhead like that, not backing down. Said redhead was starting to get somewhat uncomfortable. He didn't know it was even possible for that much hatred to be in one look, especially from a toddler.

"Wait, yeah that's right! I do know you. I think I heard some of the cheerleaders talking about you making out with one of their friends then ditching her at a party. Real smooth West." Wally widened his eyes, struck by the comment just made from the raven haired boy. He was met with a wide smirk from Dick who then slowly stood up and made his way over to the sink. Wally cursed that boy's hips and ass as he practically sashayed across the room. He couldn't for the life of him, look away.

He would have kept on staring, if not for the hard object that collided with deadly accuracy against his temple, affectively making him look away. He cursed inwardly and noticed that the object was a plastic baby-spoon.

"Why you little-" in any other occasion he would have not thought a toddler could throw like that, but the smug look on his little face said it all.

"Damian!" Dick hurried at his brother's side, picking him up and frowning, though it looked odd. "How many times have we told you not to throw things at people? It's not nice." The child looked not sorry at all, staring at Wally from his place in Dick's arms.

It seemed that the spoon broke the charm, as he remembered that no matter how good he looked, he was a guy and a nerd from the looks of it. "Sorry bout that, he's not good with strangers."

"Or with whomever he doesn't like." He heard Tim mutter from his place. He noticed that Bart was done eating and just sat there watching the exchange.

"Yeah that's alright I guess, we'd better be going anyways. Right Bart?" Wally was desperate to get out of this place and fast. This guy -he cringed inwardly at that word- was making him feel a little too weird for comfort. He didn't need to be associating with a nerd anyways. Definitely not good for his rep. The redhead stood up, while simultaneously yanking Bart up with him.

"But Wally I'm not-"

"Come ON, Bart. Let's go. I have track practice later that I need to get to. You've already spent the night here so you've stayed long enough." Wally said, glaring down at his younger cousin daring him to go against his word.

The younger redhead gave a whining noise but mumbled out "fine," and following right behind Wally.

The older redhead was just about to exit the room when a soft voice spoke up, "it was nice to meet you Wally. I hope to make your acquaintance again sometime soon."

Wally stopped dead in his tracks, feeling a little bad now about rushing out on Dick.

"See you later, Tim!" Bart called at his friend, who had a puzzled look on his face "You too, Dick!"

Wally forced himself to turn back to the guy, and sure enough he was now leaning on the counter, toddler on his hip. He looked away then, not willing to notice how nice a nerd would look.

Damn, he needed to get a girl and soon.

He tugged his cousin out of the kitchen, just as a gruff looking guy, also ebony haired, looked at him weirdly. Bart only had time to chirp "Bye, Jason!" before they were out the house.

"That was not nice at all, cuz!"

"See you around, then. Thanks for the, eh, breakfast."

The two redheads piled into the yellow Mustang, Wally quickly throwing his seatbelt on and instructing Bart to do the same. As soon as they were both settled, Wally screeched out of the large circular driveway.

Bart was used to his older cousin driving like a maniac but this was ridiculous.

"Uhh Wally? Why do you look like you want to pee your pants?" The twelve year old asked with a concerned look plastered on his face.

Wally furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, casting a side glance at Bart. That's when he realized what Bart was probably referring to, he was clutching the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white and he was probably pushing around eighty down the shady street.

The redhead let out a sigh and loosened his grip on the wheel, but of course Wally being a speed demon and all didn't bother to slow down.

"I'm fine Bart. Really."

The younger studied his face curiously before frowning, "Do you hate Tim's family? You can't hate them, that's my best friend we're talking about. If you don't like them then at least be polite." Bart looked seriously upset, Wally had to note. He felt a little bad for running out now but he _had _to. The kid just didn't get it.

Wally West, _**The Wally West**_, can only hang around certain people and Dick Grayson was definitely not one of them. Like Wally had said before, There are only a few things that he actually cares about in life, which would be: his house, his family, his ride, his spot on the track team, his popularity, his girls, his friends, and most importantly his sex. Not one of those is faggot little rich kids.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**

**Please review! The more reviews we have, the faster we update!**

**Slash will be in later chapters.**

**Also, on a side note, if you don't like slash or the pairing then don't read.**

**Check out my SYOC Young Justice story, The Targets. I'm still accepting villains!**

**-PG & SG**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Serious Jerk Probs

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews and follows/favorites! You guys really are crash! I just love you all so much...**

**Thank you all for your feedback, you are what makes this story happen.**

**This IS A SLASH FIC. Don't like, don't read. Seriously, if you're going to hate on the pairing or slash then don't even bother reading or reviewing. Yes you are entitled to your own opinion but please don't flame.**

**Again, just a little heads up, this is my first attempt as well as my co-author **_**princessgothicfull'**_**s at slash so it might not be that fantastic but we TRIED. We'd really appreciate your reviews!**

**The ages so far are: Wally-18, Dick-16, Bart-12, Tim-13, Barbara-16, Jason Todd-14, Damian-4, M'gann-17, Artemis-18, Roy-18, and Kaldur-18**

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**PAIRING: Birdflash (Dick/Wally) Robin-Nightwing/Kid Flash**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor my co-author own Young Justice… Oh how we wish...**

**Rating may go up for later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Crave You**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Serious Jerk Probs**_

**Monday Morning 7:20 a.m. **

Dick Grayson stopped his sleek black Mercedes Guardian at a red light that flashed overhead, taking the pause to adjust his dark sunglasses and smooth down his Gotham Academy issued tie. His blue eyes drifted over to the digital clock on the radio. He gave a smirk in victory at his fabulous timing, he even had enough time to stop and get some coffee if he wanted. This wasn't a surprise though, as the sixteen year old was always on time.

"I hate wearing these ties! They're so itchy and uncomfortable, I feel like I'm being choked to death." Jason whined, glaring out the window where he rode shotgun.

Dick rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, "No Jay, you can't take it off no matter how many hints you drop, Alfie would kill me." The dark haired boy waited patiently for the light to change, then quickly pressed the gas and drove away.

"Hey, Timmy, have you got everything? You look jumpy." Dick peered in the mirror to his younger sibling, who did in fact look a bit jumpy, or as much he could with all his seriousness and whatnot.

The younger looked up to the grey ceiling, pondering this question before he turned to look Dick in the eyes through the rear-view mirror.

"I forgot Bart's track shirt at home. He left it there the other day and I forgot to pick it up on my way out. He has practice this morning and Wally's going to make him run extra laps because of it." The usually silent boy jutted his lower lip out at his older brother. Of course Tim's expression was hidden mostly by his dark shades but Dick knew his younger brother well enough to know for a fact the boy was very worried and upset over his little mistake.

Dick silently bid his plans for coffee goodbye, knowing he wouldn't be able to bier with Tim's look and sighed, "Alright, we'll do this; I leave you guys super quick at the gates and go back for the shirt. It'll take me a bit, but I don't think Mr. Jordan will mind." He turned to Tim "Where's it? In the case that Alfred hasn't washed and perched it on the front door..."

The youngest of the three frowned in thought, "I think I left it in the game room, but it might not be there anymore... Are you sure you want to go get it? I mean I can just call Alfred-"

Dick waved off the younger boy and gave a large smile. "It's all good little bro, I got it. I'll come find you after I get it okay?"

Jason rolled his eyes and went back to his silent self-brooding.

Tim gave his older brother a grateful smile, "Thanks Dick."

Dick frowned at Jason and flicked his nose "Your face is gonna freeze that way if you keep it up." Jason slapped his hand away and plucked in his earbuds.

"Whatever you say_, DICK."_ he then turned his music at the highest volume to tune out his brothers.

Dick pouted, "I think he didn't mean my name, now. Did he?" Tim tried his best not to laugh at the kicked-puppy face that Dick made, feeling more at ease knowing his big bro would help him.

Dick stopped the car a few meters from the gates of Gotham's most expensive school.

"Here we are guys!"

Jason got out quickly and tugged his backpack with him, "Have a nice da-!" SLAM! The door rattled and Dick winced, worrying about his baby..._car_.

Seeing the display, Tim placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, giving him a small reassuring smile. "Don't worry bout him, Jason is just uhh... hard to communicate with." Then the younger slung his backpack over one shoulder and opened his door, sliding off the black leather seat. Before he shut the door though, he stood there for a few awkward seconds then decided on giving Dick a small wave then walked off towards the large school.

Dick sighed and waited until both his brothers were on the inside of the gates before quickly driving away, he used a shortcut not many knew about and arrived to the manor in twenty minutes as the traffic had made his process slower.

He parked as close as he could to the front doors and raced through them, going up the stairs to the game room and cursing once he got there as the shirt was nowhere to be seen.

He raced back downstairs to the kitchen just as Alfred came out followed by Damian, who was decked in his kindergarten uniform, and a perch on his hand. The four year old just raised a sarcastic eyebrow at the slightly disheveled young man.

"Alfred- have you seen Bart's track shirt? I need it-" The older man cut Dick off by holding said shirt up and handing it to the boy.

"I was just on my way to drop off Young Master Damian to his kindergarten class and then take Young Master Bartholomew his shirt. He has track practice this morning I presume."

Dick raised a perfect dark eyebrow, does everyone know Bart's schedule but me?

"Thanks Alfred, see ya later Dami." With that, Dick raced out to his car hoping to actually make it back to school on time.

Thankfully, he got there just before the guard closed the gates. He was fairly sure he only let him in because of his last name, but right now he couldn't care less. He power-walked to the place the track team used for practices so he wouldn't get pestered by some hall monitor.

He had time didn't he? Yeah! He'd make- **RIIIIIING!...**okay, now he did feel like tearing his hair out. All that homework, for nothing. There was no way Ms. Batters would let him in, now.

"Just my luck..." he sighed, and with his head hanging low walked to where Bart should be at.

It seemed that he got there in time, as the auburn-haired boy was now getting chased by an older redhead, who was heedless of the utter puppy dog eyes directed to him.

Dick jogged over to where they were, frowning as he caught a little bit of what the older redhead was saying, more like yelling, to the younger boy. Bart sighed, staring down at the ground in defeat, his lower lip wavering just a little.

When Dick absolutely couldn't take anymore of Wally's yelling he cleared his throat, slowly taking off his sunglasses and hanging them on the collar of his nicely pressed white button-down.

Both boys heads shot up and over to the ebony haired sixteen year old.

"Hey-uhh sorry to interrupt your little pep talk here but I kind of have Bart's shirt so here you go kiddo." Dick tossed the blue and white Gotham Knights Track Team shirt over to the boy who caught it with extremely fast reflexes.

"Thanks Dick! You're the best!" Bart squealed then sprinted over towards the side of the red practice track next to the rest of the team who were warming up.

Dick, who'd been smiling at Bart, slowly turned his now visible eyes back to the older redhead.

The eighteen year old track-star almost choked. On what you may ask? His saliva_, naturally._ He was so startled by the stunning blue eyes that were practically piercing his soul.

He only noticed that those eyes sparkled with an unreadable emotion when Dick shifted his weight on his right hip and frowned a bit at him.

"Bart's an awesome and smart kid, I don't think that forgetting his shirt deserves such a scolding and it looked like you were about to make him cry." He placed his hand on his other hip, a pissed look spreading across his pale face.

Wally felt himself go red to the ears, embarrassment or anger he didn't really know, finally tearing his attention from the galaxy blue eyes practically drilling a hole through his forehead, he opened his mouth to protest something but at the exact moment, the cheerleading squad passed their way and Dick turned away from him.

"Oh, there they are! Well, sorry to interrupt your practice, Wallace, but now I'll let you guys do your thing." The ebony haired boy then turned squarely away from him and walked away with long steps, looking way too good in those slacks, towards a redheaded cheerleader.

Wally frowned as he felt some weird emotion bundle up in his stomach at the sight of Dick and the redheaded girl walking towards the big brick form of their school.

What the hell dude? Get a grip, stop standing here staring after that little nerd like a teenage girl. You have a team to coach, now go!

The redhead shook his head then jogged over towards his team. He didn't know why the other boy bothered him so much. He wasn't anything worth thinking about, like literally. He was just an average rich kid that went to this preppy school, a mere dork.

As Wally had those conflicting thoughts, Dick was getting interrogated by Barbara, who almost didn't recognize him talking to the older more popular boy.

"It was nothing, Babs," he said, rolling his eyes with a smirk, "Bart forgot his track shirt and I brought it to him. The poor kid was getting yelled at by West. What a douche, huh? That kid is as sweet as honey." he frowned, then "By the way; I came in late so I'll miss first period. Feel lucky, I'm here for your practice!"

Barbara was staring at him weirdly, like when she analyzed a clothing piece she liked.

"You sure you're ok Dicky? It's not like you to be late." She held up her dainty hand to her bestie's forehead, checking for a fever or something else that was the cause of her friend's delusional state.

Dick shoved the girl's hand away from him, giving her a look. "I'm fine Babs; now show me your new routine that you and Zatanna have been going on and on about for the last week. I'm sure it's not that impressive." Dick smirked, giggling at the redhead's face.

"Geez, why are you so sassy today Grayson? Are you just jealous that you're not on the cheerleading squad like me?" the redhead wiggled her eyebrows jokingly then flipped her hair over her shoulder in an over-exaggerated motion.

He smirked at her mischievously "Naw, I totally prefer pointing out your obvious mistakes and making you girls sweat with each of my visits. Between you and me, I think I heard Tina said 'God, not him again!' Last time." he chuckled, before nudging his friend, "Now show me that mortal double back flip!"

Barbara groaned and slapped him over the head with a muttered "Jerk".

On the other side of the court, Wally was having difficulties focusing, half due to the cheerleaders (he was honestly relieved to find that they still distracted him) and the other because of the ebony between them.

Wally groaned as his thoughts led him astray. Like he said before, he didn't mind appreciating good-lookin' people but he did mind thinking about them more than a few times. He's a player for God's sake; he didn't think about one girl for too long. Ooh but hello there miss cheerleader! Wally's green eyes stared after a brunette who was doing a backflip like it was nothing.

"Hey Wally! Earth to Wally." A tanned hand flew across his vision.

"What do you want now Bart?" The redhead grunted, crossing his arms across his practice track shirt and looked down upon the auburn-haired boy.

Said boy fidgeted left and right, like if he had taken a whole pot of coffee and downed it right before coming to practice (which knowing Bart, he probably did), "It's just that we all finished warming up and you're kinda staring at the nothingness."

Wally blinked and turned to his team, they all were in their positions to start running. He cursed inwardly, then cleared his throat, "We'll do five laps at a jog and then five more but this time running. And Shepherd, don't even think about tripping someone." he added, as an afterthought. The blond whined and threw his hands on the air.

"..." they all stared at him "Well? Start jogging, you guys, move!" They all snapped and started their laps, him and Bart at the very front with Bart chatting about everything under the sun.

Sometimes he wished his younger cousin couldn't keep up with him, because times like these got very annoying. How did the kid even talk while running without seeming to be out of breath even a little? That actually amazed Wally somewhat.

The older redhead tried desperately to speed up and away from the younger boy but Bart wasn't having any of it. The twelve year old kid genius wasn't exactly well- _a genius_. He had book-smarts yes, but common sense wasn't his forte. He didn't even seem to realize that Wally was trying to leave him in the dust, as he just kept up without any sweat.

Wally inwardly groaned, deciding his only option was to tune the younger boy out.

He managed to turn Bart into a background hum, as he thought about the chem lecture scheduled for that day, about how he had to take his car for a wash, and then his favorite subject: _girls._

Which one should he seduce now? It was a hard pick between Thea Damon who had a very nice rack and curly blonde hair and Kira McCready with her straight red hair and wide hips. He kept that line of thought.

Dick on his part was busying himself helping his other best friend Zatanna to strengthen her balance and lecturing the, "-and if you twist your ankles and lock your knees in midair there's a better chance of making that flip perfect, get it?" He did just that with the poor girl who was on a handstand.

"Dick, why do you have to be so good? I'm jealous. Maybe I should start learning acrobatics too?" The raven haired girl said, giving him a wink and a nudge in the side.

"Oh Zee, don't make me laugh. You're a great cheerleader; don't get me wrong, but doing what I do? No, definitely not something you can handle." He smiled at the older girl before running a hand through his hair, smoothing it back in its proper place to the side. Dick always wore his hair neat when he attended school, and other times he'd let it go naturally with his bangs hanging across his forehead.

Zatanna chuckled, throwing her right arm around the other raven haired teen before directing him over to where their stuff laid scattered on the cold metal bleachers.

"Are you going to be at the mathletes meeting today? Mrs. Carnes suggested I go even though I'm not a part of the team, something about tutoring the brainless."

"I kinda have to go, being a member and all. And we'd be happy to have you! There are some new kids that need LOTS of help, and I think you could get something across them, at least." He then re-fixed his tie and yawned, "Ugh, late night. Well, have you ever considered joining the team?"

Zatanna waved a dismissive hand "That's more like your thing, besides I have enough with cheerleading practice and the honor students club."

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Same day, Lunchtime**

The redheaded teen glanced across the cafeteria to meet eyes with his latest victim... I mean crush. He watched as the tan blonde girl immediately looked down at her lap and blushed, giggles spilling out of her plump red lips. Bingo. He grinned then turned away to his tray full of food. Oh, the one and only love of his life. The track-star stuffed his mouth full of pasta then took a long swig of his red Gatorade.

He was caught in mid chug when someone slapped him on the back, causing him to sputter and feel the red drink go straight to his nasal cavity. He coughed and cursed at the blonde girl who sat across from him with her tray and an unforgiving smirk.

"Something the matter, Kid Mouth?"

"Artemis..." He hissed, whipping the red from the corns of his mouth, using the distraction to think up a good comeback.

"Jealous that I'm staring at another woman?" He smirked, green eyes glinting playfully.

The blonde rolled her eyes a disgusted look flying across her sharp features at his suggestion.

"I don't think that's what she meant Walls." Roy Harper laughed from his spot on a black plastic chair to Wally's right.

"I'd offend myself if I were jealous; we both know you only have eyes for the slutty ones." She waved her hand, biting into her sandwich. "So? It's Thea this week? I heard she has a thing for red heads. You're game, Kid Manwhore."

Roy chuckled, silently shaking his head at the two as a dark skinned teen sat beside Artemis.

"Hi, Kal. How was the practice?" Artemis kept her gaze on the food, analyzing her sandwich to fish the olives that set her off before.

"Great. We are having a contest next week in the Olympic pool. How about you three?" The young man asked politely, clashing starkly against the bold personalities of his friends.

"Artemis and I are going to state with the archery team in three weeks. If we want to win we're going to have to start practicing five times a week at least. The other teams that are going to be there are serious competition." Roy said before taking a sip of his Coke.

"Track is doing magnificently as usual, nothing new there. It's all because of me!" Wally boasted, puffing out his chest and smiling cockily.

The other three all rolled their eyes in unison, used to Wally's cocky demeanor.

"Speaking of, where did you leave your little shadow? Is he still the fastest?" Artemis glowed in victory when Wally pouted, but that was the nature of their friendship. Artemis Crock had obtained a scholarship halfway through the school year, and Wally had tried to seduce her once upon a time just to be completely and utterly rejected. He didn't harbor bitter feelings for his friend, now.

"Have any of you understood the social studies report?" Kaldur asked in general, a tiny crease between his eyebrows.

Wally was grateful for the change in subject, I mean he didn't want to insult the blonde girl and hurt her feelings... He'd like to think of himself as a pretty nice guy.

"When do I ever understand social studies?" Wally laughed.

"He does have a point there, I'll explain it to you later Kaldur. Unlike this moron over here, I actually get school." Roy gave a smirk at Wally's heated glare.

Most people wondered why the three boys were even friends, considering their different personalities but as well as they had their differences, they had their similarities. All three had been neighbors for most of their lives.

Wally had moved in with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry when he was seven because of his parents getting a nasty divorce and neither of them wanted to have custody over the redhead.

Iris wouldn't have any of it; she welcomed her beloved nephew with open arms raising him up as if he was her own.

Of course, spending most of his days at his Aunt's house caused him to meet both Roy and Kaldur.

_Wally had been playing on the slide, patiently waiting his turn- more like yelling at the other kids to hurry up and get out of his way- when he noticed a slightly taller redhead sitting all by himself on a swing-set not too far away from the slide. Wally, being the friendly little kid that he was, decided to go over and make friends with the other boy. He skipped on over and proceeded to tell Roy his full name and explain how food was his favorite thing in the whole world besides running. _

"_Go away." The slightly older boy huffed out, frowning deeply._

_But much to Roy's annoyance, the redhead didn't back down. The younger boy pestered him till Roy promptly stood up from the yellow swing and gave him a hard push to the ground. Kaldur, not being too far away, saw the whole thing happen and immediately rushed to the little speedster's aid._

"_Are you alright?" the darker skinned male, bent down on one knee, holding out a hand to push Wally's bangs out of his emerald eyes._

"_Yeah, thanks. I'm alright. Hi! What's your name? I'm Wally West, this is my new friend Roy. He's kinda cranky but you'll get used to it. Do you like to slide? I really like to slide. But I REALLY like food-" Wally babbled on, basically telling his whole life story to the other boy._

_Kaldur listened politely before introducing himself; he then turned to Roy to see the angry looking redhead staring with his arms crossed against his chest._

"_We're not friends." Roy spoke, sounding very annoyed, before turning and walking to the other side of the playground._

_Kaldur stared after him before turning over to Wally._

"_We're so friends." The redhead smiled._

From that day forwards Wally learned two things, 1) If a boy on a swing set tells you to piss off then he means it and 2) Sometimes the most opposite of people go together perfectly.

Forever more they would narrate the epic history of their meeting to whoever listened, and how to this day they were still as close. They didn't even say a thing about all of Wally's arm-candies.

"So, guys, Pizza night still up?" Artemis wondered.

Pizza Night was the day of the month were they all would go to one of their houses, watch movies, and rant about Roy's brother, how Bart was annoying, how Artemis's mom had been nagging her and stuff like that. It was off the books and anything said there was to never be brought up again.

"I'm in. My practice finishes at six this Friday so I can go." Kaldur shrugged and kept eating.

"Wally, I think Thea already noticed you you can stop the eyebrow thing now." Artemis flicked a fry at Wally's face, who in turn catch it with his mouth at a really impressive speed.

"I have to make sure _Arty_, I plan out these things you know. I'm very precise." The redhead explained mumbling a "something you wouldn't know about" under his breath so the girl wouldn't kill him.

But, their little lunch was cut short as a certain peppy redhead walked over, her short blue skirt bouncing with each step. "Hey guys! How are you all today?"

M'gann gave the four a cheery smile, taking a seat beside Artemis. The seventeen year old girl was known as the school's gossip. She couldn't keep her mouth shut about well, anything. If she found out something worth telling then the whole school would know in a matter of minutes.

It was also known that Artemis didn't like the girl too much so she didn't sit with Wally's little posse at lunch.

Artemis positively growled, but Kaldur (bless his soul) talked first.

"Hello, M'gann, what brings you over here?" He was the most levelheaded from the group, as Wally had once tried hooking with M'gann but he gave up as the girl wouldn't get the easiest clues. Artemis disliked her lousy attitude and Roy...well; Roy was about as friendly as a mad pitbull.

So Kaldur did his best and offered a small smile to the girl, hoping they would be able to finish their food without ending up with detention.

"Hi Kaldur! Well this morning when I was with the cheerleaders, because you know I happen to be one, I saw Wally talking with some other boy... Robert? Something like that. Well I was just wondering if you two are friends?" The redhead smiled sweetly at the darker skinned teen before turning in her seat to face Wally.

_Shit. What the hell am I going to say? Damnit, I knew it was a bad idea to talk to that stupid little dork, especially in public! _

The redhead gave M'gann his best flirty smile before running a hand through his messy hair, fixing his wild look to perfection.

"Who? -That kid. Yeah, no we aren't friends- not at all actually. His little brother is friends with my cousin and Bart happened to have left his track shirt at his house so the nerd was bringing it over to me. No need to worry sweetheart, I haven't sunk down to _his_ level."

The other three gave him an incredulous look. Yeah, Wally was a jerk sometimes but he didn't really speak of people like that unless he had a grudge going on.

"Well...I hope this sates your curiosity, M'gann, it was nice talking to you" Kaldur interjected once again, in his polite way of ending this conversation.

"More like need for gossip..." Artemis grumbled glumly, but if M'gann heard her she didn't show it. She only pouted at the lack of detail but resigned herself and stood up with a smile.

"Well, thanks! I need to go now, busy, busy! See you guys!" And with that she took off, and Wally found himself being stared at rather questioningly.

"Guys... I can't risk my popularity! Stop looking at me like that. I don't even know the kid, we're not friends therefore it doesn't matter." Wally cringed himself at his words, realizing how mean he actually sounded but didn't comment against it. I mean, he wasn't being a bad person right? He wasn't friends with D ick, so he didn't have to justify his actions.

"Man that was a little rude. I understand you want to remain popular but do you really have to go and talk so badly about that kid? He might not matter to you but he is a human being. Think about how he feels." Roy said to Wally's utter surprise. The redhead stood up and gave Wally a glare before picking up his tray and dumping it in the trashcan.

"I gotta say, West, we all knew you were a jerk, but you've just upgraded yourself to grade A asshole. Who the hell is the kid, anyway?" Artemis seemed deeply disgruntled, and she would have gone just like Roy but she really did have to get a bit of sense beaten into her friend's brain.

"I usually don't like criticizing, but that was uncalled for. If he went through the trouble to get Bart's shirt you should have thanked him instead of talking like that."

Wally knew that what they said was true, one thing was speaking of girls who didn't respect themselves and agreed to everything, but the guy had something that frustrated Wally somehow.

"Okay-okay that was a dick move. I'm sorry for insulting him. Jesus- you guys sound like my Aunt Iris." Wally sighed in defeat. He pushed the empty white foam tray out of his way before laying his arms on the table, crossing them, then placed his chin on top. He's green eyes followed the two sitting in front of him, shooting disapproving looks his way.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh but the kid doesn't mean anything. I've talked to him like one other time, and that was just because I was picking Bart up from his house."

"At least you admit it, God knows I would have broken your nose if you didn't." Artemis crossed her arms and raised an unamused eyebrow at him, "And if you're speaking like that about the guy, he must have done something to you, right? Because Wally West isn't a bully, right?" It was no secret that Artemis had a deep hatred of bullies, having had her fair share of them when she first started in Gotham High, and she did pound any bully in her way, too.

Kaldur notices the color drain a bit from Wally's face as Artemis glared at him, and worried about a worse argument.

"Right, Wally West definitely isn't a bully... heh-heh." Wally cowered a little, slinking down in his seat. Artemis Crock was one of the few people Wally was actually afraid of. That girl could pack a serious punch; Wally's face could vouch for that.

"Well my friends, there is no need to fight. Wally has apologized so let's forget it, okay Artemis?" Kaldur looked between the two, giving the blonde girl a questioning look.

"All right, but it better be just this once, West! Next time I'm not even punching you. I'll tell on you to your Aunt and let her beat you nice and good." She smirked evilly and Wally knew it was not an empty threat; his Aunt would totally beat him with a frying pan if she ever found about it.

"Anyways, we should start heading off to calculus, and you should go talk to Roy before he decides to hate you." she continued as if she hadn't been threatening him two seconds before.

The three of them rose to dump their trays, and made the trek all the way to the south wing of the ridiculously big campus where their next class was located.

The redhead spotted Roy not too far off, head buried in his dark blue locker.

I swear, everything in this school is either black or blue.

"I'll see you guys in class, k?" Wally waved off Kaldur and Artemis who both gave a nod and proceeded to walk to calculus, chatting away.

Wally smoothed down his dress shirt and dusted off his chinos before making his way over to Roy.

Upon his arrival, Roy shot him a look before slamming his locker door shut and moving down the crowded hallway.

What the hell man? I'm trying to be the bigger person here and do the right thing and he is making it very difficult. This is why I am never the bigger person. People these days…

Wally bounded after him, feeling a bit like Bart probably did when people ran away from him, finally catching up to the taller redhead.

"Roy, man, I'm sorry for acting like a douche. I know, _I know _my comments were a little uncalled for and I'm sorry. But dude... Wait- this isn't entirely about that is it?" Wally stopped walking and grabbed Roy by the arm of his dark blue blazer, pulling him to a complete stop.

The other eighteen year old gave an irritated sigh, looking down the other end of the hallway before giving in and looking the other redhead in the eyes.

Roy seemed offended, which Wally didn't understand at all as he hadn't said anything that should've offended the older teen.

"Look Wally, you do remember who my foster dad is, right?" Of course Wally remembered, kinda hard to forget about Oliver Queen, "Well, he and Bruce Wayne are sort of friends and I have gone to his house a lot of times as a kid. Thing is, I know Dick Grayson and he might be a bit intense sometimes but he doesn't deserve to have any more people talking badly of him, he's got plenty of those. We don't really talk anymore but I don't like people making fun of him, got it?"

Oh. Oh...well that made sense, and Wally felt much more like a jerk already.

"Oh dude, I'm sorry man. I totally forgot all about that... My bad. I won't talk about him anymore, you have my word. And the word of Wally West, is law." The redhead gave him a smile.

Roy rolled his eyes -what was that like the hundredth time today?- then moved towards the large door of their next class, seeming satisfied with Wally's reply for now.

Wally immediately went after the older boy and stepped in the now crowded classroom.

Roy took his usual seat in the back, Wally following right behind him but was quickly interrupted by a group of girls. Well they didn't actually tell him to stop walking or anything but Wally knew the ladies well, and these girls' body language was begging him to come closer. The player looked them all over, deciding they were worthy of his presence before giving his famous grin.

"Hey there ladies, you're all looking beautiful today."

The three girls giggled, one of them managing a soft, "Stop it".

Yep, the Wallman still had it.

His smile only widened when he realized that Thea was in the group, so he shot her a tiny wink with his best flirty grin before the teacher made it into the room.

"All right, students get off the desks and sit in your seats, if you would please!" The woman was an old wrinkly lady who dressed how Wally remembered his aunt Dawn used to. Meaning, leather pants and lots of chains that was kinda creepy to say the least.

He made a gesture more to Thea and sat beside Artemis as always.

As class went on, Wally continued his plan of action. Wooing Thea Damon. This was an easy feat, he was betting. He'd have this girl by the end of this period. Wally had a way of doing this, it wasn't just completely mindless flirting sessions it was real master's work. Being this big of a player, Wally had to make things interesting, definitely nothing average for his ladies. If Wally West found you worthy enough of his time then, damn girl you gotta be something! Wally called it, scoring tens. It was more of a game, a strategy. It was extremely exhilarating and very, _very_ rewarding.

His green eyes scanned over the girl, from head to toe. Or what he could actually make out from his spot in this uncomfortable desk.

The girl looked good with her too short school issued skirt that really rode up when she was sitting, showing off tanned thighs. Her blue blazer was unbuttoned which showed off her white button-down which strained against her robust chest, making things very visible. Her curly blonde hair framed her round face, making her look very adorable, and her makeup was applied almost perfectly.

This is what Wally called a ten.

During the class he kept sending her the most intense stares he could muster, and by the way she shifted and kept crossing and uncrossing her long lean legs, she noticed it. She didn't look uncomfortable, but eager, and Wally couldn't suppress his growing smirk.

He did have to stop, because Artemis elbowed him so he could concentrate on their work, but the impact was made and he actually should give her a bit of space so she started to seek him out.

She kept glancing nervously at him until the class ended and he avoided looking back at all costs.

This was one of his favorite parts, knowing that with a few glances and some well-placed smirks he could have them melting at his feet in want.

Oh, yes, tonight was going to be a good night.

The bell for the next class period rang, startling everyone to their feet.

"Don't forget that pages 345-355 are due tomorrow at the beginning of class that means you Jacob!" Ms. Holden announced, and then turned to give the brown haired football player a look.

"Hey!" He whined, giving the old woman a frown.

Wally chuckled, shaking his head a little at the other jocks misfortune. The redhead ran a quick hand through his hair, then held up a hand to his mouth and gave two quick sighs, checking his breath. He was good to go, now where did-.

Wally literally had to take a step backwards, as said blonde who he was just thinking of appeared right in front of him.

Thea looked down at the ground with an unsure glance before gathering courage to look Wally in the eyes.

"Hey Wally, I couldn't help but notice you looking at me earlier. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something later after school? I mean if you aren't too busy with track and all." She gave him a smile that might have come off as shy if it weren't for the dark glint in her blue eyes.

Wally pretended to think this over; it was all part of the game. Pretend like you aren't sure then she'd act all nervous; they both knew how this was supposed to play out.

"Sure thing babe. That sounds cool, you've actually caught me at a free moment. How 'bout you text me the time and I'll pick you up?"

And that's how you score tens.

* * *

**And that's how you write chapter two... So what did you guys think?**

**Please review! Reviews keep us going and make us update faster.**

**Thank you so much for reading, you guys are amazing. Literally, all of you who followed/favorited/reviewed are so fabulous we wish we could buy each and everyone one of you a large yummy cake to show our appreciation.**

**So what do you guys want to happen next?**

**How did we do on this chapter?**

**Again, if you DON'T LIKE SLASH THEN DON'T READ. Please don't put your hateful comments here. I'm not forcing you to read this so you're reading this at your own risk. **

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-PG & SG**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Black Light Bay

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really mean so much to us! Thanks for all the follows/favorites.**

**A huge shout out to everyone that reads this fic! YOU GUYS ARE SO CRASH!**

**This IS A SLASH FIC. Don't like, don't read. Please don't flame.**

**Again, just a little heads up, this is my first attempt as well as my co-author **_**princessgothicfull'**_**s at slash so it might not be that fantastic but we TRIED. We'd really appreciate your reviews!**

**The ages so far are: Wally-18, Dick-16, Bart-12, Tim-13, Barbara-16, Jason Todd-14, Damian-4, M'gann-17, Artemis-18, Roy-18, Kaldur-18, Zatanna- 17, Karen-17, Cassie-16, and Conner- 18**

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**PAIRING: Birdflash (Dick/Wally) Robin-Nightwing/Kid Flash**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor my co-author own Young Justice… Oh how we wish...**

**Rating may go up for later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Crave You **_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Black Light Bay**_

He's breathing was heavy; he could hear it loudly in his ears as it covered the silence of the room completely. His face scrunched up as he felt his muscles contort in his arms, stomach and chest. His hands burned as he released the bar he'd been desperately clutching for support. The familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins kept him going. He flew through the air, twisting his body in odd complicated angles only a professional could mimic.

Perfect landing as usual.

Dick smirked slightly, blowing a strand of ebony hair out of his eyes. He'd been practicing in the gym Bruce had fashioned for him years ago, since a few hours ago, honing his skills and keeping up with his regime. He'd hate to forget what his parents taught him before their accident, so he practiced daily for countless hours at a time.

He stretched a bit, feeling the burn in his biceps and triceps, before going towards the static rings. HE decided to finish his routine with that and go watch a movie or whatever kept him occupied.

He was just about to take a leap for them when a high pitched voice rang through the large training area.

Dick's head snapped in the direction of the voice, alarm written all over his pale face, just to see his best friends smiling at him from the doorway.

"Dicky, you're going out with us now. Get out of those smelly clothes and come on." Barbara Gordon demanded, placing a hand on her hip and jutting it out to the side in a sassy manner.

Zatanna stood at her side, the more laid back one of the girls. The raven haired cheerleader sent Dick an apologetic look.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but who let you guys in?" He dusted himself off, taking a towel and drying his face of sweat as he walked over to greet his friends.

"Duh. Mr. Pennyworth thinks you should go out more, so he let us in. Plus, he loves us." Zatanna's smile turned less apologetic and more like teasing.

"Uh-huh, sound like Alfie...where are we supposed to go, anyways?" He cocked his head to the side, seeing the completely white ensemble of clothes his friends had on. "You look...white."

Both girls smirked deviously, making Dick feel a little scare... Did he say a little? He meant a lot.

"Uhhh- I'm not sure if I'm up for this..." The ebony haired boy slowly backed away from the two girls, his eyes darted around the area as he searched frantically for a way out.

Maybe if I'm fast enough I can make it to the exit on the other side of the room...

Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Babs moved forwards as well, shaking her finger at him reminding him of a scene in an action movie he'd seen with Bruce of some gangsters getting ready to beat down a traitor. "Uh-uh-uhh, you aren't going anywhere mister!"

He gulped, feeling like he'd just signed his death warrant. _I need to get new friends._

**~O~O~O~O~**

An hour later, they were in Barbara's BMW on their way to the downtown section of Gotham. Dick sat kinda uncomfortably on the back seat after his friends forced him to put on black skinny jeans, a tight white tee and white fingerless gloves.

He had no idea where they were going, but he certainly had a bad feeling pooling along with the thrill in his stomach.

"Seriously, girls, not even a clue?" He pressed on.

"If we tell you it won't be a surprise! Now suck it up and wait like a man." Zatanna had even turned her back to him. Great, he was totally dead.

The sat in silence for a few minutes before the redhead decided to turn on the radio. A newer Ke$ha song blasted from the speakers almost deafening them.

"Turn it down! Turn it down now, Babs!" Zatanna screamed.

Barbara squealed, swerving the car dangerously close to the other lane, barely missing another car by a few inches. Zatanna was desperately trying to reach the radio while covering her ears, a pained look etched onto her face.

Dick groaned and sank down lower in his seat, holding his ears. Why did he have a feeling that this was going to be a very long afternoon?

An hour of arguments and Ke$ha later, they pulled over at one of the most known clubs in all Gotham. The outside wasn't a big deal, a tall and narrow black building with a neon sign that read Black Light Bay. If you asked Dick, the place actually looked a little sketchy. Definitely wasn't somewhere you'd catch Dick chilling at on his own. He'd probably not even hang at it with others… This wasn't his type of scene, but most places his friends dragged him to weren't. This didn't really come to a huge surprise for the teen; he was used to his friends dragging him to the most exclusive of places. It was always something wild with them. They dragged him along on their weird journeys promising a fun and interesting time.

"...You have got to be kidding me." Dick groaned, a little bit in awe.

"Nope, we're not. Now come on! I got us the highest table!" Barbara said excitedly, pulling him over to the parking lot.

Dick let the girls lead him through the entrance, moving around several sweaty and colorful bodies. The inside, however, was a whole different story then the exterior. Dick couldn't help but stare, a mystic like trance taking over his body at the sight of such a place.

The tables were placed in different platforms with varying heights, all around the middle dance floor where a mass of bodies took the place.

The entire interior of the building was painted in black with thousands of droplets, smudges, prints and stains of different colored paint that glowed in the dim light.

When you entered, it was strictly mandatory to have painted at least your face with the washable neon paint in the many jugs placed at the side of the entrance.

We'll see how this one works out.

"Here, turn towards me." Zatanna yelled, her voice almost getting lost in the loud pulsing music.

Dick sighed, giving in to his taller friend and facing her in the dark area. Dick tried his best to keep still as she applied some paint to his face. He couldn't help but cringe a little at the coolness of the substance. Finally she pulled back with a satisfied smirk, critiquing his face and body like a prestige art critic.

Babs face appeared almost out of nowhere right next to the other girl.

"OMG he looks great! Fabulous job Zee. You really have to see for yourself Dicky baby." The redhead smirked, a pleased look spreading across her weirdly painted face. Her lips radiated a dark purple and her forehead was streaked a bright orange. Purple paint was used as eyeliner, going out very far and winged. It surrounded both her blue eyes making her look kind of like a savage.

He blinked at her and decided not to say anything about her choice in makeup for his own good.

"Just what the hell did you paint on me...?" He allowed himself to be dragged towards one of the full size mirrors and then blinked; "whoa" was the only thing that came to his mind.

"See? Don't you look simply stunning?!" Zatanna herself had half her face, arms and dress sprinkled with an array of different colors, creating a rather stunning galaxy-like effect on her skin.

Dick, on the other hand, had his blue eyes encased in an even brighter shade of blue, almost as if it were a mask with a few artistic droplets running down his cheeks and framing his face. On his chest there was a lot more of the blue paint, vaguely resembling a bird with its wings spread towards his shoulders where a long pair of stripes ran down to his third and fourth finger.

"...I do look rather hot, thank you. But that's me always, so..." he laughed when Barbara smacked his head.

"Come on Richard, our friends await!" The redhead then grabbed onto his arm and pulled him through the throng of dancing withering bodies.

"Our friends? Who else is here?" Dick asked, mostly to himself as Babs didn't bother to enlighten his question with an answer.

Jesus, she pulls really hard! The ebony haired teen made a face, which wasn't noticeable in the darkness. Of course, Barbara continued to practically drag him along behind her, not bothering to politely ask people to move. She shoved her way through the thick crowd, several exclamations of "Hey," and "Watch where you're going hoe," echoed around them. Dick did his best to apologize but the redhead was pulling him away before he could even open his mouth.

Zatanna had seemingly disappeared ahead of them, and if he didn't know better he would have said Barbara was racing her.

The highest table was three meters above the ground, and it was by far the most wanted, as you could oversee the entire club from there and be seen as you liked- and it looked like the table would be theirs for the night.

Barbara finally pulled him up the spiral stairs leading them to the table and they caught Zatanna halfway there.

"What took you guys so long?" She inquired the second they arrived into her view.

"Babs spent some quality minutes shoving people around on our way here." He said, rolling his eyes, "Will you guys tell me who else is here?"

"Dick!" A voice squealed as strong arms immediately wrapped around the raven haired boy.

If the blonde hair shoved in his face wasn't enough, the very strong scent of berries was.

"Cassie! Zee and Babs didn't tell me you were here."

They both pulled away from the embrace. Cassie smiled widely, her pearly whites highly noticeable in the florescent lights of the club.

The blonde gave a little laugh, clapping Dick on the shoulder, "Well I'm surprised you actually agreed to come along. We were starting to think you didn't like us anymore."

She had a point there; he hadn't been out with them in like two months. Their antics sometimes too much for the acrobat, but he'd always love them. They were his best friends, no matter how crazy they all were.

"She's not alone on that one." Conner stood beside the blonde in an instant. He had on a black t-shirt with a red superman symbol painted on, that clung to his chest in a way that showcased his broad shoulders and muscles perfectly.

"Sorry guys, these last few months have been crazy, and Dami is being very clingy so I only have the nights free. Plus Alfred is still mad about the peppermint incident." He rubbed his neck sheepishly, and matched the wince of the others at the memory of the incident that they promised not to talk about ever again.

"All right, what matters is that you're here now and we all will have tons of fun tonight!" A dark skinned girl came into view next, her black tank top painted with horizontal stripes resembling that of a bee.

"Hey, Karen! You look good." He smirked as they all sat down to catch up with the new stuff in their lives.

"You know who else looks good? Mal Duncan. Ooh that boy is fine!" She exclaimed before she turned and looked off into the distance, a smile playing at her lips as the others laughed.

It wasn't a secret that the dark skinned girl had a huge crush on Mal. She made it very well known amongst the little group. But, no matter how much coaxing they gave her, the girl wouldn't try to come on to him. She preferred to complain and watch from afar.

"Speaking of fine, have you found yourself a new boy toy, Dicky? I mean with you being MIA and all, I'm sure you don't spend_ all_ that time alone." Cassie leaned in from her spot in front of him. The blonde smiled, her eyes lighting up in anticipation causing the others to lean in as well.

Dick rolled his eyes with a fond smile, having missed his friends.

"No, Cassie. As I told Barbara, the only boys in my life right now are my brothers, Bruce, and Alfred. And they REALLY don't count as a boyfriend." He made a show of sighing dramatically.

"Come on, Dickie!" Karen slapped his arm playfully, "There are plenty of cute gay men around, you're just not looking for them!"

Conner grunted his agreement as he drained a glass of toxic green liquid. He supposed it was a drink of the house. The older male didn't really care about relationships -or people- but he and Dick had been friends for a while so he was pretty used to the smaller boy going on and on about the subject. And to be honest, he really hated the thought of his friend being lonely and depressed.

"Some of them actually don't scream gay but they are. Look closely Dick and you'll definitely find the one you're looking for." Zatanna leaned in next to his head, placing her palm on his cheek and directing his line of vision to the dance floor. He scanned the area but he didn't see anyone important... But maybe that was some weird life metaphor? Who freakin' knows. Zatanna is a weird one.

"What are you even going on about Zee? Girl you crazy!" Karen shook her head then stood up and grabbed Zatanna's arm.

"We'll go get drinks, you guys can chill. Anybody want anything specific?" Karen eyed everyone.

"Nah, just a round of the drink of the house." Babs answered for all with a wave of her hand.

Both girls nodded then disappeared down the spiral staircase and into the mass of people.

"See? You guys are ruining my innocence. I'm not supposed to drink, remember?" He said, in a feigned scandalized voice.

"Oh, shut it, Grayson. If you don't want yours, I'm pretty sure Con can hold it in."

"Fine by me." the tall boy shrugged and Dick gave him a pout in return.

They chatted amicably for a while until a certain melody filled their ears and all the girls, plus Dick, perked up as if shocked by lightning.

"Guys, is that...?" Dick began, cut off by Cassie.

"IT IS!" she jumped to her feet in a second flat.

"There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all-" The classic Ke$ha club song blasted through the building.

"OH EMM GEE YES!" Babs squealed, much to Conner's annoyance and raced to the floor within seconds.

"Hey guys uhh-" Conner sighed as he realized he was now alone, as Dick and Cassie had followed right behind the hyper redhead.

"I need new friends." The buff guy frowned and propped his head up on his hand, staring after his so called friends.

**~O~O~O~O~**

The three of them practically crashed into Zatanna and Karen on their way down, and they too were dragged to the middle of the dance floor.

The mass of moving bodies was better seen by the neon bright colors painted into their skin and clothes, and as the lights flickered on and off with the beat of the song the three of them were having a great time after so long of not going out altogether.

Zatanna and Karen handed the three their drinks.

"Don't drink too much tonight Dicky! You're the driver." Babs yelled over the music with smirk.

Dick rolled his eyes, this happened every single time so it wasn't anything new. He didn't expect anything less.

The dark haired teen stared with an unsure glance at the concoction in his cup. The liquid was a bright pink and looked almost like it was bubbling.

"What is this stuff?" He looked over to Karen who shrugged in response.

"I don't know, just drink it. It's supposed to be exotic."

Exotic is right. He tilted it back, letting the unusual liquid hit his tongue grimacing in anticipation for a nasty taste. What is this? -cinnamon and is that, apples?

Huh, not too bad.

Someone then rammed into the boys side, causing him to drop his glass. Well shit!

"Sorry man!" a blonde boy yelled before being engulfed again by the crowd.

"Dick, don't just stand there! Dance!" Cassie yanked on the boy's wrist and started moving against him.

Dick's smile came back to his face as the song's beat sped up, and he decided to put in motion those many lessons he learned in dance classes he took with Barbara as a part of a bet months ago.

In no time at all he was dancing just as, if not more, enthusiastically as his friends.

He used his superior agility and flexibility to gracefully move around any bodies as Cassie danced right up against him.

He saw some girls ogling them and a few guys giving lewd looks towards his friend, so he decided to be a good guy and cover the blonde from view.

Soon, Dick was completely lost. No, not actually lost _lost_, he was lost in the music.

He was panting and moving, Cassie's breaths almost mixing with his own. Their bodies rocked in sync to the beat, not once missing a step. It wasn't sexual to them, just two friends dancing rather closely. I mean, Dick's gay for crying out loud but they were just having a good time.

Dick's blue eyes fluttered shut as he let his body take over, his stomach flexing with taunt muscles and moving almost like a snake. He didn't even realize that some more people were looking their way, drawn in by the rapid fire blue of his limbs and the golden eagles overlapping each other on Cassie's chest.

He also didn't realize that the song had changed and Placebo's Post Blue was blaring through the speaker, the beats surrounding them. Neither did he see Cassie start to struggle to keep up, his movements far too fluid and daring for the girl to mimic and keep some stuff unseen.

Dick's hips rocked to the beat, from side to side. His head tilted back and mouth slightly open.

Cassie had long given up on trying to keep up with her friend. The blonde smoothed her red skirt down and attempted to fix her messy head of hair. This was way too much work for her! She stood back in awe as she watched Dick's precise almost seductive movements.

Several people had ceased their dancing around them and started crowding around the acrobat.

Barbara, Zatanna and Karen had stopped dancing too and started to cheer for their friend, clapping and calling his name. The group knew that when Dick allowed himself to get lost like that you better step back and enjoy the show. So, naturally they pushed people who got too close and gave him a ring of empty dance floor all for himself. At some moments the boy didn't even seem to have a spine and in others he seemed to be boneless, surprising and stunning people who thought he'd fall soon.

Between that crowd, almost at the front, a redhead stood shell shocked.

Wally had been standing with Thea for literally an hour. An hour! What kind of girl talked that long? Bart's the only person he knew that talked a lot and to say she was in his category wasn't a good thing. The only thing Wally could think of to distract himself from her boring rant on- what was she even talking about? Fashion or maybe it was shopping? Yeah, it was shopping. Well the only thing he could do was stare at her huge rack which was practically hanging out her extremely short neon green dress. As she went on, she'd occasionally laugh and they would move... Oh how they would move. They would expose more to Wally's darkening eyes.

"Wally, are you even listening to anything I'm saying?" She huffed, cutting her chest from view with her crossed arms, snapping the redhead's eyes to her round now angry face.

"Babe, baby calm down. I'm paying attention. Why wouldn't I want to hear every little beautiful sound that spills from your lovely lips?"

He'd have to pat himself on the back for that one later. The blonde girl's plump lips curved up into a smile and she gave a little noise of delight.

"Oh Wally, you're so cute! Come on, let's dance!"

Yes! Finally! Dancing meant moving and sliding about. Body pressed against body, so close. That sounded about right for him, truly.

"Huh? What are all those people looking at?" Thea pointed at a crowd, some still dancing while others watched what, on closer inspection, looked like a pair of people dancing rather enticingly.

"Why don't we go see then, babe? And then we can have some time for us..." He smirked slyly and the girl giggled rather nervously, with her eyes darkening somewhat.

Wally was all in to have a date, but that didn't mean he couldn't watch what else was in the market, did it?

The girl was a gorgeous, tall blonde with a dark red skirt that stopped just above the knees and a black shirt with two golden eagles overlapping each other who danced like a pro, and maybe she didn't quite match Thea's rack...but those hips!

He then caught a flash of blue and turned his attention to her partner.

"Damn" Wally mumbled to himself, so low that Thea didn't even hear. He could tell it was a male by his flat chest but he couldn't get a good look at his face, not from where he was standing.

But oh god, his body was so much more than that. He was very lithe and shorter than himself and had a body like some kind of gymnast. The way he moved made him look like a beautiful bird, graceful and fluid, almost like he was flying. His dark hair was a little on the messy side from his intense movements, and his bangs hung slightly in his eyes.

"Let's get closer." He didn't even bother looking at his blonde bimbo of a date, and proceeded to move closer to the enticing male.

There were a few girls keeping people in check as the beautiful boy danced like he owned the floor.

And he might as well have, from the way the people were willing to get pushed back to get him space.

There was blue paint going from his chest and down his slightly muscled arms to end on his fingers, though Wally was giving more attention to the quick movement of his hips, and the way that his white shirt rode up just enough to give a peek of his taut belly.

The blonde girl seemed to give up on trying to keep up, and started to cat call with her friends.

Only did Wally see his face when he turned towards his general direction, blue paint covering the top half of his face and sweat beading at his temples and running down his cheek. And his eyes.

Very beautiful galaxy blue eyes.

Oh my god, it can't be...

"Isn't that Dick Grayson from school? Bruce Wayne's oldest adopted son right?"

Shit, I forgot she was even still here... Wally turned towards his date for a fleeting moment before facing the male again.

"Yeah, I think it actually is. I didn't know he did anything well, remotely cool. Since when does he dance?" The redhead had to pry his eyes away from the boy's body.

Thank god the girl wasn't very observant.

Thea moved a manicured hand through her curls, placing some behind her ear.

"Apparently he does all sorts of crazy things from what I've heard. It's mainly his friends though. If the rumors are true, then he's supposedly some huge thrill seeker. I think he's supposed to be into acrobatics or something that had to do with his real parents. He's just some loser circus freak that wants attention if you ask me." Thea pressed her lips together in a tight line, irritation clearly shown on her usually pretty face, making her features turn very unattractive.

The blonde then took Wally's hand in hers, tugging him closer to her body.

"Who cares about him and his little friends, let's dance." She whispered in his ear, slowly moving back to look at his face with lustful blue eyes.

For some reason, he didn't feel the same sensation.

He still felt attracted to Thea, all right. But the giddy sensation from before had evaporated somewhat. Though he still had to play it cool, and gave her a grin that felt somewhat fake as he placed his hands on her hips.

Their attention turned back to the boy as the crowd went wild. The song had finished and so had Dick's dance.

He was sweaty and out of breath and panted slightly as he saw the crowd that formed around him. He felt a bit embarrassed before a group of girls (all cheerleaders) jumped at him gushing about how awesome it had been. Dick gave a shy smile to the group of girls then let then drag him a few feet away to the bar.

Wally watched in surprise and somewhat amazement as several other girls came up to the raven haired teen and looked about ready to get it on with him right there but Dick just smiled and politely shooed them off.

How could he deny those women? They were about ready to do anything for him and he just brushed then off. What was this guy's problem? Did he think he was too good for those girls, being the son of the great Mr. Wayne and all?

Wally couldn't contain his anger, letting it bubble up in him causing him to clench his teeth. If there was one thing that Wally can't stand, that would be snobby little high class douches that thought they were above everyone else. Wally only got in the most exclusive and expensive school in Gotham because of his academic achievements in chemistry along with a scholarship for track. Iris and Barry couldn't afford something like Gotham Academy, it was just too much. So Wally had to deal with snobby little rich kids all the time, they practically swarmed the area. He used to feel the wrath of them when he came in as the new 'scholarship kid', they thought kids who had scholarship were trash, the lowest of lows, so it took Wally a long time to work his way up to his popularity status that he had now.

"Babe what are you staring at?" Thea asked in desperate need of his full attention obviously. Wally fought off the urge to roll his eyes and face palm. Could she get anymore needier?

"Nothing Hun, I'll just go get us some drinks k?" Wally pried the girls arms from around his neck then adjusted his leather jacket back in place before moved towards the bar.

He didn't even turn to see the pout of the girl behind him, his good mood suddenly gone away. Man, that guy ticked him off.

"I just can't believe you guys let me do that!" Dick was now sipping from a glass bottle of ginger ale (He really was the designated driver, plus it looked enough like a drink so people wouldn't stare at it) and surrounded by his friends.

"Why not? You were incredibly awesome down there!" Cassie squealed as she took another sip of her coke (The only other underage on their group)

"If not downright hot. You were pulling your punches out there, Grayson!" Barbara winked at him from her stool and he rolled his eyes at her, unimpressed.

"I don't actually like being ogled at, girls. I prefer to do the ogling." He didn't elaborate on the way he reveled a bit on the cheering. He liked to put on a show, it was on his blood. So sue him.

Dick shook his head at his friends, then turned away to scan the crowd for some attractive guys.

"Two house drinks." A voice spoke from beside him.

Why does he sound familiar? Dick slowly turned his head to face the many bottles behind the bar so he could at least see the guy out of the corner of his eye.

Wally West stood beside him, leaning heavily on the counter. The redhead tapped his running shoe at an unnaturally fast pace on the floor, his other foot was propped up on an empty stool. For some reason he looked ticked. He was frowning heavily and his brow was creased.

He almost huffs into his soda. He still wasn't quite over the incident with Bart. Anyways, the guy did look very, very good in his t-shirt, tighter fitting dark jeans and leather jacket so he supposed that Wally had yet another date.

Upon a tiny scan of the females there, he saw Thea Damon making eyes at the redhead.

"Unbelievable," he muttered against the rim of his glass bottle before turning back to his friends.

"So? See anything you like?" Cassie nudged him eagerly, clearly hadn't noticed the new arrival.

Dick gave her a little smile and shrugged. "Nothing that I haven't seen before, seems that it's not my night."

Half his friends rolled their eyes, and the other half pouted.

Well, what did they expect? That he got home with a man under each arm? Hehe, that would actually be a sight. Bruce would have a fit if he saw that.

"Wow, could you be anymore self-centered?" Wally's voice rang out from his right.

The ebony haired boy raised a dark eyebrow, slowly turning with his straw still in his mouth towards the other teenager.

Wally was headily glaring at him, not bothering to hide his annoyance. The redhead was so close to him that Dick could almost count the many freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. The strong scent of the redhead made Dick's head spin. Wow, Wally had nice eyes. So green, like a jewel, a fine jewel placed in the crown of some huge royal line. Maybe if the guy wasn't such a meat-head, he'd consider being his friend or something. _Definitely or something._

Wally's face slowly changed from anger to confusion. "Why are you staring at me you dick?" Wally raised a fiery eyebrow, a scowl planted firmly on his face.

Dick shook his head, snapping out of the trance.

"That's the most unoriginal insult I've ever heard. And I'm just wondering why you're here talking to me when there's a girl over there who is waiting for you." He pointed with his chin to where Thea resided while taking a sip from his straw and peering at Wally from underneath his long dark lashes with a poker face.

"Is there any trouble here?" Cassie placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, glaring fiercely at Wally.

"No trouble at all _babe_, my friend Dick and I were just chatting." Wally shot the blonde girl a charming smile, but the girl didn't seemed to be fooled.

She looked at Wally questioningly before giving Dick a worried glance.

"That's right Cass, we're just talking. Why don't you go chat with the girls? I'll be over there in a second." The acrobat gave her a winning smile, but she could see the mischief swimming deeply in his eyes. The girl gave the two one last glance before turning around to face her other friends.

Wally followed her with his eyes, mostly looking at her backside until two quick snaps took his attention to Dick who was raising a thin eyebrow at him and had his right hand risen in a way that suggested that he was the one who snapped his fingers.

"'Friend?' Wow, West, I didn't know we were that close. I feel flattered." he smirked at him before setting his glass on the cool black metal of the countertop and licking his lips slightly dry lips, "Am I that interesting enough for you to make your date wait?"

"You're not that interesting, Grayson." He hissed the other boy's name like it was an insult. "I'm just waiting for my drinks. Why are you so fascinated with my date anyways? By the looks of you, anyone in this room can tell you're not completely straight." A satisfied smirk curled across Wally's features, thinking he had the upper hand now.

Wally watched Dick closely, his smirk never leaving, waiting for the boy to get defensive, insult him, and _even cry_, anything but what he actually did.

The ebony laughed.

He literally doubled over still managing to sit on his wooden stool and laughed. He clutched his stomach and shook, a few tears spilling out of his captivating blue eyes and down his rosy cheeks.

"What's so damn funny?!" Wally usually didn't have those little outbursts, but Dick was laughing so hard that he had to cover his mouth and dry his cheeks.

Once he had composed himself somewhat, still snickering a bit, he point behind Wally where the barista had left his drinks.

"One, the-he-re are your drinks and two, you seriously don't KNOW? Oh god, I can't even-" another fit of giggles, and Wally seriously wondered about what he'd said.

"Don't know what, huh? Spit it out!" He barked, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm not straight, West. I'm a 100% homosexual, gay, queer, whatever you want to call it. 'Completely straight', Babs will have a fit at this..."

Wally's cheeks burned a color that could rival his hair. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and pulled on the collar of his t-shirt, mumbling about crazy raven haired gays.

Dick smirked in amusement while running his index finger around his bottle.

Then Dicky boy had a burst of genius hit him.

He leaned in towards Wally slowly, seeing the edgy redhead nervously glance around, his green eyes refusing to meet his blue.

"Quick Wally, you better get away while you can. I hear gay is rather contagious." Dick's voice was barely above a whisper and he didn't bother hiding his amusement.

The redhead made a weird noise in the back of his throat, sounding like something in between of a scream and a whimper. Wally quickly craned his upper body backwards, glaring wildly at the other teen.

Dick snorted at him once again, leaning back and crossing his legs, his crooked smirk never leaving his face as he retrieved his bottle and took another sip.

"Easy, West. I'm just kidding. You're totally not my type, I prefer guys less on the douche side." he shrugged with one shoulder. "You totally wouldn't have a chance at all."

Wally's face got even redder, if that was even possible.

Anger washed over the redhead like a wave, feeling almost like he was drowning in the stuff.

_'It's just because he insulted me, yep that's why I'm so mad.'_ The redhead kept repeating inside his head but he wasn't even so sure himself.

Then Wally's lips woven into a smile, a nasty smile, and one that made Dick feel very uneasy and caused his smirk to slowly vanish from his painted face.

"If that's what you keep telling yourself Grayson. I bet you actually think I'm hot and you're just sad that you can never have me. Don't try and think you're cute and sneaky Grayson, I can see right through your little facade." Wally watched as the younger boy frowned then clutched at his now empty bottle mindlessly.

Yep, that's right Grayson. I can play your little game too.

Dick took a deep breath, and moved his bangs out of his face before facing the redhead, face blank and with steely eyes.

"Let me tell you something, West, a face is nothing if you don't have the personality to match. You can be the hottest guy in the world, but if you can't bring yourself to care about people and their feelings, you might as well be the most hideous person around."

He then stood up, still staring up at Wally, and left his bottle rather forcefully on the counter. "Plus I'm fairly sure you're a closet case," Wally sputtered indignantly at that. "Well, I take my leave. Have a nice evening." Dick called over his shoulder as he rejoined the group of girls, now there was a buff teen with them.

Wally couldn't bring himself to move from the spot where Dick left him. His mouth hung open and eyes wide with shock. He was sure that if Artemis was here that she'd punch him in the stomach for "bullying" then laugh at him for getting burned. What the hell just happened?

The redhead, still stunned, forced himself to turn around and grab the two oddly colored drinks and instead of giving his date hers he downed them both.

He couldn't deny that Grayson's words stung, but he wasn't a closet case. He was normal. He was a normal teen right?

Grayson didn't know shit, he didn't know Wally. He sure didn't know anything about Wally's life; he didn't even know Bart so he should just shut up. He should just take his stupid nerdy queer ass somewhere else and stay the hell away from Wally. Dick didn't have a right to judge him like that.

Wally shook his head to clear his thoughts but they wouldn't completely leave. He ran a hand through his red hair before he turned on the heels of his yellow and white Nike's and made his way over to Thea.

The blonde was sitting at a table all alone, glancing around nervously while playing with the strap of her purse. When she spotted Wally she perked up and waved him over.

"What took you so long?" the blonde then turned her attention to his empty hands, "And where's my drink?" Thea pouted, looking like a spoiled little girl who got denied another Barbie to add to her wide collection.

Wally sighed then took Thea by the elbow and led her towards the entrance of the club.

"Hey, where are we going?" She frowned; her whiny high pitched voice was starting to give Wally a terrible headache.

"We're going to my house to have sex, now."

The girl then shut her mouth, letting Wally drag her through the crowd of people still waiting in front of the building and to his yellow car.

I'm not a closet case. Dick Grayson doesn't know me. He doesn't know anything. I sleep with countless girls day and night, every day without second thought. I'm a player but only for the ladies.

Maybe I should stop thinking guys are attractive too…

Wally sighed, listening as his date started to talk again. Next time, he should probably get drunk.

* * *

**Well there's chapter three!**

**Please no flames...**

**What did you guys think? Was it up to your standards? **

**How do you guys like the story so far?**

**Reviews make us very happy and make us update faster!**

**What do you guys want to see next?**

**-PG & SG **

**xxx**

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: **__**Help me and the other people who love .net save it by stopping the SOPA bill if the bill goes through .net will be deleted. Going to this website and click sign petition if you want to save fanfiction . net.**_

_**petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**_

_**We need exactly 14,917 signatures before March 19, 2014 or we all kiss can fanfiction goodbye please tell everyone you know on Facebook Twitter fanfiction we have to stop this bill.**_  
_**Please sign or no more fanfiction! We have freedom of speech and creativity, don't let them take it away.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Ice-Cream Blow Jobs?

**Hello lovelies! Sorry for the delay! Here's chapter Four.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reads this! We love you all. :)**

**This IS A SLASH FIC. Don't like, don't read. Please don't flame.**

**Again, just a little heads up, this is my first attempt as well as my co-author **_**princessgothicfull'**_**s at slash so it might not be that fantastic but we TRIED. We'd really appreciate your reviews!**

**The ages so far are: Wally-18, Dick-16, Bart-12, Tim-13, Barbara-16, Jason Todd-14, Damian-4, M'gann-17, Artemis-18, Roy-18, Kaldur-18, Zatanna- 17, Karen-17, Cassie-16, Conner- 18, and Jaime-14**

**WARNINGS: Slash, male-male relationship, language, man-whore behavior, suggestive themes**

**PAIRING: Birdflash (Dick/Wally) Robin-Nightwing/Kid Flash**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither I nor my co-author own Young Justice… Oh how we wish...**

**Rating may go up for later chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Crave You**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Ice-Cream Blow Jobs?**_

Wally groaned as he dragged himself out of his room, still in his idea of pajamas meaning: plaid boxers and a band tee. His red hair stood in random odds and ends on top of his head and his green eyes drooped in exhaustion. It was eight in the morning, on a Saturday and he felt like absolute crap.

"Wally, Bart, breakfast is ready!" His Aunt's voice rang from downstairs and he perked up instantly at the prospect of food. The only thing that actually got him up in the morning, well that and a new hookup with a serious ten. Before he could rush downstairs, he was shoved roughly by a smaller frame, clad in off-white and red footy-pajamas before it ran towards the kitchen.

When the hell did he get pajamas like that? How old is he anyways? _I swear, I'm living with a five year old._

"Last one downstairs does the dishes, cuz!"

Oh, that little jerk...

Wally rounded the corner to the kitchen, passing a tacky painting of flowers in a vase and a really cheesy looking picture of himself and the rest of the members of the West-Allen family. His bare feet pad across the cold floor tiles, making his way around the island in the middle of the average sized kitchen. Iris stood in front of the stove, wooden spoon in hand, scrambling eggs to perfection. She wore her favorite bright purple robe that was much worn but was given to her for mother's day by Bart. The woman swayed a little from side to side, humming to herself contently before moving towards the table to set down a few more heaping piles of food.

"Good morning Wally. Hungry?" The red headed woman smiled brightly, a little too brightly for eight in the morning if you asked Wally.

"Is that a trick question?" Wally laughed, yanking out a rather scuffed up wooden chair and ignoring the loud scrapping noise it made against the white tiles of the floor.

Bart was already sitting at the table, happily stuffing his face, not even stopping to breathe.

Iris held in a giggle as she watched the two boys shove food into their mouths like they had been stranded on an island without anything to eat for days.

Bart was the first to come up for air, whipping his mouth with the sleeve of his one-piece as he piled pancakes with strawberries and ham onto his plate before giving Iris a giant, bright smile. And once again Wally had to wonder if his cousin was even human, what kind of kid would be this happy in the morning?

"Aunt I, where's Uncle B? Usually he'd be fighting us for bacon." And after those words, he dived back into his pancakes.

Wally only then noticed the absence of his uncle. Weird, he didn't have to work on the weekends anymore...

"I think he might be still on the phone, honey. Someone from the lab called earlier. He'll probably be heading in here soon. You two better save him some breakfast, you animals." Iris gave both boys pointed looks but her expression was lost as a smile tugged at the corners of her pink lips.

She placed her hands on the hips of her purple robe, staring down at the two oblivious boys with a soft look. She was so grateful to receive two wonderful kids to take care of as her own. She knew it was a horrible thing to thank God for but she was secretly grateful for the opportunity given to her by the death of her sister and brother-in-law, Bart's parents, and the divorce of Wally's. She loved both of them so much and wanted to give them everything. She knew this family was different from most but there was plenty of love and care to go around and that was all that mattered to the reporter.

Bart chugged down his glass of strawberry milk before leaning back with a content sigh and patting his stomach. He'd already finished his good share of food, feeling sated and content.

He then turned towards Iris, another smile firmly set in place

"Your breakfast is the best, Aunt I! And, he'll still take me to play baseball, right? I could always postpone it…" He shrugged one shoulder and Iris smiled back at the boy before patting his bed made disastrous head of auburn hair.

"Don't worry, Bart. It was just a quick thing. And even if he can't, Wally could take you."

Across the table, Wally choked on his juice.

Great, another thing he was volunteered to do... Just the way Wally planned on spending his Saturday.

To Wally's relief, a certain blonde man materialized into the kitchen, his pajamas pants and green t-shirt still intact.

Barry Alan ran a hand through his messy bedhead and yawned rather audibly. The blonde man then wrapped an arm around Iris' slim waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Iris loved moments like this, moments where they felt like a real family. A mother and father watching their children happily, just a simple moment in time.

"Ohh food!" Barry squealed sounded like an older version of Bart, ruining the moment.

Iris rolled her eyes at the child she decided to marry.

"Honey, slow down before you choke yourself." Iris rolled her eyes and placed her index finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose.

"Wha-?" Barry looked up, words muffed through his mouth full of pancakes.

Barry turned just in time to miss Bart stealing one of his pancakes off of his plate; Wally actually had to snort at his cousin's way of stuffing his cheeks like chipmunk.

"Whaf fif fey wanf, Unc' B?" Bart asked mouth full of food which caused their Aunt to frown and bop him lightly on the head.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Bart! Swallow first."

Bart nodded and swallowed forcibly.

"I said, what did they want Uncle B? The lab guys, I mean."

Alright, now this caught Wally's attention.

"Well, the original owner was going bankrupt so Wayne Enterprises bought it out." Barry calmly explained before taking a long sip of orange juice.

Wayne Enterprises... Why does that sound very familiar? Wayne... Who's that? Wally blinked dumbly at his fifth piece of buttered toast that lay unusually untouched on his plate.

"Crash! That's Tim's dad's company. So do you like, work for Mr. Wayne now?" Bart grinned over at Barry, his wide doe-like green eyes questioned innocently.

"Seems that way, kid."

Oh hell no! Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. Of course this would happen! Why does life hate me? It's like you try with all of your willpower to avoid a person and fate's all like, _"haha yeah, no. That's funny. How's about I just make you two see each other all the time, everywhere you go."_ And Fate grabs both of you by the hair and pushes you together like a little girl would to her Barbie's. Wally refused to be associated with the likes of Dick Grayson, no matter how much fate wanted to push their families together as some type of sick revenge.

The other three jumped in surprise as Wally's forehead thumped down onto the wood table, a loud groan falling from his mouth. _What can I do to keep the stupid Wayne family away from me?_

"Wally! Quit being dramatic. Get your head off of the table. I swear it's like I didn't teach you any manners. What's wrong with you, Wallace?" Iris seethed to herself.

She slowly turned around with her hands buried in her fiery waves of messy hair. Barry gave an amused smile, slowly shaking his head. Oh how he loved breakfast with the family.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

The breakfast at the Wayne Manor wasn't half as natural and homey, it was eerily quiet. The only sounds were of forks and spoons scraping against the china plates, that, and Damian's occasional complaints that were more of a background noise.

Bruce had come back the night earlier and things were awkward at best, Jason had thankfully skipped breakfast so they wouldn't have to worry about a knife thrown at Bruce's head.

Unlike most average little families the Wayne's didn't dine in their pajamas no matter how spoilt one might be. Bruce had on a fine black business suit and his dark hair was slicked back, not a single strand out of place. He looked wildly in contrast to Dick and Tim who both adorned blue jeans, designer of course, with Dick in his favorite green hoodie and Tim in a t-shirt. For once, no one wore glasses, all eyes were indeed exposed, and emotions weren't hidden behind black lenses.

"So...how was your trip? Did anything important happen?" Naturally, Dick was the one to break the silence, feeling way too uncomfortable for a family meal.

Bruce glanced up, his steely eyes wavering over his eldest son for mere seconds before darting back to his half empty plate. Even though there was only four of them dinning, they all sit very spread out from one another, Bruce at the head of the table while Dick sat over three seats to his left with Tim across from him and Damian in his highchair a seat over from Dick. The children usually sat close together but Bruce preferred to be on his own. The silence continued on for a minute or so before the stoic man gruffly answered.

"Things went well. We were able to get a few chairmen from several companies in China on board with our plans. We have many more investors looking for conference. I might be flying over to France in a few weeks if things keep going well."

It was no surprise to Dick that Bruce was able to convince several people to take his side. He'd known this man for many years and Dick knew for a fact that business was his middle name, it wasn't actually his middle name but Dick suspected that it should be. For such an unamused, strict, no nonsense man he could get just about anyone to do his bidding.

Dick nodded then continued to poke his omelet around on his plate.

Dick tried a smile, "That's great. Though we all knew it'd go well."

The silence dragged on, and so he added, "Tim designed a new program in school, it's awesome"

Tim's head snapped up in an almost comical way, his sunglasses besides him as one of Alfred's rules. He'd been eating his toast so it hung from his mouth before he quickly removed it.

"He did?" Bruce turned towards the middle child, "That's good, congratulations, Tim."

"Thanks…" Tim blinked, before looking down with a small smile.

Dick was sated by this, as he kept eating contently.

"My boys are growing up." Bruce murmured under his breath, eyes cast down quizzically at his bowl of oatmeal.

Dick couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face. His blue eyes looked over to his father figure whom was desperately trying to remove all emotion from his face and then there was Tim and Damion. Tim looked absolutely shocked at the fact that Bruce Wayne called him his "boy", he actually thought of him as his son. Damion on the other hand didn't seem to care what Bruce said, he just kept eating his Cheerios with a glare set in to his cute little face to no one in particular.

"So... Any new investments made this week Bruce?" Dick gave his "dad" a knowing smirk, trying to save him from unknown embarrassment with a subject change.

Why the guy was so worried about showing even a little affection was beyond Dick. Bruce's only known displays of appreciation or affect were an awkward pat on the back or a small grimace that could be thought of as a smile… well sorta. Dick liked to think it was supposed to be one.

Bruce grunted, taking a polite little sip of his juice before looking back up, "We have bought most of the shares of a local Lab, it's greatly promising and we'll keep the old employees. They're in the middle of a great investigation and they were going bankrupt, so we took care of it."

Dick's smile grew, "That's great, which lab is it?"

It wasn't a secret that science fascinated Dick but to be honest he preferred computer programing. Though, Dick used to think of Bruce as some kind of superhero when he was younger. The man would buy companies that didn't even apply in his line of work, just because they were going out of business and he usually didn't fire any of the workers. Most people thought of Bruce Wayne as some heartless billionaire that happened to inherit his father's company, but Dick knew the truth about his dad.

"STAR Labs, you're friend's uncle works there. A truly brilliant man" This time he turned to Tim, who blinked twice.

"That's cool; Bart did mention that his uncle had been even more hyped up than usual."

Another silence filled the somehow gloomy room. All four continued to eat, avoiding eye contact and practically each other. This is how every meal with Bruce usually insured. The man wasn't much for small talk with children. Frankly, he didn't have a clue what to say to them.

The sixteen year old made a mental note to engage Bruce in family conversation the next time they all ate together.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but someone is on the telephone for you Master Bruce." Alfred's posh accent rang through the air.

The butler promptly made his way over to Bruce and handed him his cell phone.

The brooding man took the phone from Alfred and held it up to his ear. "Yes?" He paused for a minute before cupping his hand over the speaker.

"I must take this." He said before pushing his chair back and exiting the room.

The hall went silent again after both men left.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Dick said, finishing his plate and turning to Tim. "Got any plans for today, kiddo?"

Tim nodded, swallowing a bit of sausage down, "Bart wanted to go to the movies with me and Jaime. Something about a Chipmunks movie or a thing like that."

"Jaime...Mexican guy who talks to himself a lot?" Dick tilted his head.

That kid was an odd one, but Dick had to admit he was a good kid, very friendly and the likes.

"The one and only," Tim shrugged, blank face as usual.

"Oh. He seems nice, have fun!"

"With Bart, one can never tell how good of a time they'll have. It's either really fun or really terrible... I don't think there's ever been a in between day." Tim looks off out a large window adjacent to the abnormally long table, shuttering to himself. Definitely thoughts of bad experiences with Bart.

"Well I don't have any plans for the day or crazy friends for that matter so I don't have to deal with that. Should pick better friends Timmy, not my problem." Dick winks at the younger, before propping his sock covered feet up on the table.

Tim gives the sixteen year old a bewildered look, "No crazy friends, huh? What would you classify Babs as? -Or Zatanna. Matter o' fact, all of the people you're associated with. I'm not the only one who has terrible taste in people."

Dick grimaced, remembering all of their misadventures that usually ended up in them being banned from many mainstream places. "Point taken, lil bro."

Damian decided that is was time to make himself known, so he did so by spilling all of his cheerios across the table. Dick and Tim watched a few bounce onto the floor.

"Tt."

"Ugh, seriously, Dami? This is why Jason doesn't want to babysit you." Dick groaned, watching as a Cheerio rolled across the table and stop right in front of him. He sighed before getting up to lift the boy and assess the damage. "Alfie's gonna have a fit when he sees this!"

The four year old crossed his pale little arms defiantly across his chest, nose turned up in the air like a spoiled little rich kid might do. Dick rolled his blue eyes then took his napkin a dabbed at Damian's chubby cheeks. The little boy turned his head this way and that, desperately trying to get out of Dick's grasp.

"Always difficult. What am I going to do with you?" Dick mumbled, giving a small loving smile to his little brother.

A small pink tongue darted out between two thin lips teasingly causing Dick to roll his eyes yet again.

He sighed then reached down and unlatched the four year old from his highchair and propped him on a hip before he could make his daring escape.

"How bout we take a little trip down to the park today?"

Damian turned to look at him suspiciously, like he didn't understand what he'd just said.

"What's your plan?" he said, still looking way too high and mighty for a kid clinging like a koala bear to his brother.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just wanted to spend a bit of quality time with my littlest bro!" He then proceeded to nuzzle Damian's cheek, which earned a swipe to the head and a tut. Tim laughed quietly at his brothers.

Dick's goofy smile only widened at Damian's actions.

The small child with his opposing high class demeanor still was just that, a child. A mere four year old little boy with a big attitude from years of being neglected by a supposed father. No, Bruce didn't purposefully neglect his children. The man didn't know the first thing about love or family. He didn't know how to show he cared. Being with his children more than a few times a week brought back too many memories... It was a slow process that was taking a toll on the youngest members of the Wayne household.

Dick was the absolute opposite of his adoptive father. He'd always been happy-go-lucky and not afraid to talk to anyone and express his opinions. He wasn't afraid to be himself around anyone, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? Dick approached every social situation with amusement and determination.

With that being said, the oldest son of Bruce Wayne was in for quite a surprise when he received not one, but three more brothers throughout the years. He'd learned through years of experience firsthand the personality and demeanor of Bruce. He was used to being on his own for most of the time so he made it his duty to take care of his younger siblings and make them understand the hardships Bruce had to face. Now at sixteen he stood as a caretaker more than an older brother.

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

Come on, _come on_! The ball was practically in slow motion, Wally's mind working quicker than the ball's pace.

_If I hit it with the tip then it will fly to the right... The middle, if I hit it hard enough will propel it out of the park..._

He always evaluated his options before he decided to take action. His mind working in seconds, faster than the normal human brain from a lifetime of the love of everything science. Wally considered himself somewhat of a speedster. No, he didn't have superpowers that made him be –well_ superfast_ but he was fast. He was fast at thinking, definitely fast at running, and fast when it came to relationships. I mean, people at school _did_ call him Kid Flash, right?

CLINK.

The metal rod sent the ball soaring through the bright blue of the sky overhead.

Wally didn't wait to cheer or see where it flew off to. With all of his speed he took to the bases. The track captain moved with such easy and proximity that he looked to be breaking the sound barrier without breaking a sweat.

Too bad Barry was faster.

Before Wally could sail to home, the older man pegged him in the arm with the ball.

"You're out!" Bart screamed from his spot on the pitcher's mound, his green eyes sparkling with triumph.

"Awe man! I think you guys are cheating. So not cool." Wally panted slightly, placing his hands on his sides.

"Don't be a sore loser, kid." Barry joked and ruffled his nephew's hair before throwing the ball back to Bart, who almost fell over while catching it.

"When is it my turn to swing? Being the pitcher is booooring!" The youngest whined, throwing the ball into the air and catching it again and again at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Bart, that's the first ball you've thrown today!" Wally called back as he caught his breath.

He lifted up the tail of his white and red baseball jersey and fanned himself with it. The sweat sticking to the crevices and waves of defined abs cooled in the wind he was making. Aunt Iris was going to be pissed to know he ruined yet another white shirt.

"I think it's my turn to swing, boys. Let's see if you can win over this old man!" Barry picked up the bat and walked up to home.

"Let's do this, cuz!" Bart grinned maniacally before turning his cap backwards as he'd seen people do on TV.

Wally chuckled a little, giving a quick roll of his eyes before getting into the game himself. He was outfield and needed, no, _had_ to catch the ball and get his uncle out.

For a science nerd, his uncle was a master at baseball. _But so was Wally_. It was all physics.

Wally took his cap off and used it to wipe sweat off of his forehead then placed it back on his messy dirt filled red hair.

Bart leaned a little backwards, pulling the ball inwards to himself, lifting his leg. His eyes scanned around, taking everything in before letting it fly.

Barry was in the zone.

His blue eyes focused on the white and red object soaring towards him before he whacked it across the field.

Both guys flew, Wally trying desperately to go and fetch the ball while Barry ran the bases.

"Hurry Wally! Get the ball; he's about to make a home run!" Bart squealed, jumping up and down on the mound, arms waving wildly in the air.

"I Know, Bart!" He yelled out, just as he dived for the ball and caught it, then he threw it as hard and fast he could.

It was of no use, though. Their uncle was way too fast and he was already on home, having a little victory dance that made them both groan.

On his way over, he clasped a hand over Bart's mouth

"Not a word." He hissed, feeling the disappointment of losing. Again.

When would they ever win a game against Barry Allen? Probably never at this annoying rate.

Bart held his wrist and wrestled his hand off his face with a pout.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Come on, slowpokes, we're losing light in here and I want go for an ice cream!" Well, at least they'd get ice cream out of the whole ordeal.

The three guys then proceeded to pick up their equipment then bounded over to Barry's car.

Ice cream was definitely much needed after a long day of outs, home runs, and balls.

Barry sat in relative silence for the most part, calmly maneuvering around other vehicles on the road. Wally actually opted to sit in the back so he'd be out of the crossfire of Bart's rambling. The redhead stared blankly out the window and on to the passing restaurants, shopping malls, and numerous other buildings.

"So yeah, I think Tim and his brothers are going to meet us at the ice cream parlor so Dick can take us to the movies. Of course we'll have to pick up Jaime first-" Bart continued word vomiting as Barry nodded, giving the occasional "yeah" and "that's nice, kid".

Shit, the universe totally hates me! Another freakin' encounter with that stupid nerd and his family. Fuck my life.

"Wally? You alright there, kid? You're kind of pale as of now. Please tell me you're not sick, your aunt would murder me!" His uncles blue eyes scanned him from the rearview mirror, and Wally had to actually scoff at that.

"Me? Sick? Not on a million years, Uncle Barry! I haven't gotten sick since ages ago." And it was true, in the Allen-West household it was truly rare for someone to be sick, they thought it was due to the fact they had a great hygiene, diet and exercise regime but they were for sure not going to complain.

"Got a point there, bud."

Bart, on his part, was frowning and pouting as he turned at Wally, his mind seemed to be focused on other things. "You're not going to be rude again, are you?"

Goddamit, way to throw me under the bus, Bart.

"What do you mean, buddy?"

Wally shot his uncle the best grin he could muster but it didn't quite meet his eyes. Wally tried to hold in the literal irritation flow that poured out of him at the mention of the stupid raven haired sixteen year old. Why couldn't he just stay away from Wally and his popularity? Life would be so much easier. But when is life ever easy?

"Everything's fine Uncle Barry. Promise. Bart's just talking about something that happened a long time ago. No big deal, it's all in the past."

"But-" Bart started, looking quite confused at his older cousin before shutting his mouth from the glare from Wally that would have made Artemis proud.

"Never mind." Bart mumbled, cowering back towards the front of the car.

Soon the three pulled up at the nearest ice cream parlor, Mister Freeze. Wally had to look away from the pastel colored joint as the colors literally made him want to cringe.

"Alright, we're here guys! Try not to be banned from this place too, please!" That was something Wally really didn't want to remember, to be honest.

"It just happened once, uncle!" Bart whined, opening his door and closing with a slam before running full speed at the joint, eager for frozen treats.

The other two in the car winced when the windows rattled and Barry sighed in a fond way before they both came out.

"Better make sure he doesn't eat us out of home?"

"I have a feeling we're going to be paying a small fortune for him." Wally sighed making Barry smile.

The older man opened the clear glass door then held it for Wally, the_ Open_ sign swinging and making a clanging noise against the glass.

To Wally's irritation, a certain family of raven haired males sat at a booth with a giddy Bart standing over them yakking about his day.

Tim, bless his soul, had apparently ordered Bart's ice cream beforehand, a giant banana-split without nuts (Bart had a terrible allergy) and a huge glass of water, he on his behalf had a moderate sized cup of vanilla and chocolate ice cream with caramel. Dick was seemingly amused by Bart's rambling, smiling and giving little laughs to nudge the boy along then pointed out the ice cream to the auburn haired boy, it got quiet after that.

Dick set back in his spot on the red booth, giving the younger boy a pleased smile. Even though the kid could talk a mile a minute, he was still a sweetheart and Dick happened to enjoy Bart's company. The raven haired boy then turned his attention back to the two, sunglasses lying on top of his head.

"Hi, Mr. Allen, Wallace!" He chirped, unable to get up because of the little boy on his lap. Wally was seriously starting to believe that the toddler had a scowl as a default expression. Then he blanched at the use of his full name.

"Richard." Wally sneered.

Barry shot him a look, his blue eyes scolding him and burned with the fires of hell. "Be nice." He hissed to his nephew before pushing up his sleeves then giving the others a bright smile.

"It's nice to see you boys. I'll be right back; I'm in the mood for some ice cream. Walls I'll get you the usual alright?" Barry then walked over to the back of the extremely long line to the counter.

Awe man, of course he'd leave me alone to fend for myself! Wally sighed before sitting down at a small table close to the booth. There was no way in hell he was going to be associated with them. The redhead took out his cellphone and spun it around on the table top, hoping to use it as a sort of distraction. Maybe if he ignored them then no one would actually engage him in conversation.

"So, guys, have you decided what you're gonna watch already?" Dick seemed to lose all interest in Wally, turning over to the younger kids.

Bart nodded quickly, swallowing before speaking.

"Yep! We're gonna watch Captain America: The Winter Soldier!"

He didn't miss then twinkle in Tim's cerulean eyes, his glasses forgotten on the table.

"That's great! Baby Bird loves superheroes, and quite frankly I do too, if Dami and I didn't have plans I'd even tag along." He flashed them a sunny smile before catching a bit of bubblegum ice cream that trickled down his cone.

Wally found himself looking over to the raven as he spoke. What the fuck? The redhead's mouth practically dropped to the ground, his whole body ceasing to do anything else except watch the pink tongue that darted out between completely white straight teeth to slowly lick up the ice-cream cone. Wally's phone hung completely forgotten from his fingertips. He watched as it traveled over every single little ridge and finally came to a stop at the top of the creamy goodness. Mother of god.

Whose idea was it to come here, again?

Wally shifted awkwardly in his seat, his mouth slowly going dry. Damn, he better stop that or I'll do something that I'm sure everyone will regret witnessing later… Wally's jeans started to tighten and made things even worse.

"Wally! I said here." Barry said, startling Wally out of his trance.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! He saw. Uncle Barry saw…

"What?" The redhead asked eyes extremely wide and face slightly verging on the color of Dick's ice cream.

The redhead on instinct placed his hands in his lap covering his err,_ problem_. What the hell is wrong with me? That's Grayson! Now Uncle Barry thinks I'm some kind of pervert.

The blonde man eyed Wally, his eyebrows raised at the alarmed look on his nephews face. For some reason the younger boy kept glancing around the store like he was being watched.

"Calm down kid, you're acting as if I caught you watching something very naughty on your laptop. Just take the ice cream or I'll be happy to eat it." Barry grinned.

Thank the lord. Oh my God, that was a close one! Wally felt relief wash over him, a small breath that he didn't know he was holding in rushed out in an instant.

Wally mouthed, oh, before taking the large chocolate Sunday into a hand before blankly staring at it.

Okay, gotta get rid of my problem. Let's see… Gross stuff. I got it, my gym teacher, Mr. Stark, in a yellow sparkly leotard doing a contemporary dance routine to Countdown by Beyoncé. A smirk pulled on Wally's mouth, a chuckle quietly escaping his lips at that mental picture, and a plus was the tent in his pants went down a considerable amount.

"So, how's everything Mr. Allen? Bruce told us about the company merging stuff," Dick said, making some small talk apart from Bart's rambling to Tim while Damian ate his future-ice cream silently, a sullen look on his face despite the sugar he was consuming.

"Oh, it's all going wonderfully! Just tomorrow we'll start getting new machinery," Oh, Wally knew that look. His Uncle was about to jump into a long speech about just how much he loved his work. Wally loved to hear him, being a fan of his work himself, but he wasn't sure he wanted to include Dick.

"That's great! He also mentioned how promising it all looked. You guys have a really good thing going on, definitely the best labs around. Your discoveries are endless."

His uncle BEAMED.

Wally almost snapped his plastic spoon in half. His uncle proceeded to blab about his line of work in great detail. That wasn't the annoying part; it was the stupid way Dick smiled at him. The dumb way Dick watched Barry with great interest, genuine interest. Wally hated this. He hated Dick and everything about him. This was_ his_ family and he needed to mind his own freakin' business.

"Uncle Barry, that's extremely interesting and all but I'm sure Dick here doesn't have a clue what you're talking about." Wally said, glancing at the raven haired teen out of the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, no no, you're absolutely fine. This is very intriguing Please go on." Dick tilted his head to the right, a grin on his face.

"Well I don't want to bore you but if you insist..." Barry continued, angering Wally further.

And it didn't help that the kid sitting on the infuriating teen's lap was glaring a hole into his head, the hum of Bart's thread of words making for a background noise.

Dick divided his attention between Barry and his ice cream, and what was worse was that his uncle didn't notice that he practically giving a blowjob to the damn thing.

"So there'll be a party to announce the merging to the media? Great, I think that'll make it into the headline."

A party? Now that sounded appealing.

"Oooh I like parties! Can I go?" Bart squealed through a mouthful of ice cream, causing it to dribble down his chin.

Barry laughed, handing his nephew a napkin. "Well I don't know Impulse; it is an adult affair... Maybe you can tag along?"

Barry smirked knowing very well that families were invited but he loved teasing his nephews.

"Well we're going Bart so if you get to go, come find me and we can chill together." Dick smiled.

Bart's excitement was almost physical, and he whooped before digging into his ice cream with renewed gusto.

"Though those things do get awfully boring, and the suits are kinda stiff. But we always find some fun." Dick smirked, rows of pearly white teeth in a mischievous grin.

"Like when you put dye in the punch?" Tim piped in, mirroring the smirk on his own.

Dick merely waved him off with a flourish as he caught a droplet of pink ice cream that stained his wrist.

"Naw, that was Jay's idea. And we'll behave for this one, at least you've got Bart to keep you company!" He sighed dramatically, slumping with a pout.

"And you'll have Wally for company Dick, well actually more like you'll have to keep an eye on him because he's definitely coming along." Barry laughed, clapping Wally on the back.

What the hell? No freakin' way am I keeping that twerp company! I'd rather sit with the adults and listen to boring conversations about Shakespeare and how much money everyone has, and shit like that. Wally's gaze went to the metal table top as he slumped down in his chair, grumbling to himself.

"Don't worry Mr. Allen, I'll take good care of Wally for you." Dick smirked, his ocean blue eyes sparkling with amusement, darting to Wally's face with curiosity.

Oh, he was enjoying this, wasn't he? And his uncle just couldn't do something but throw him into the water with the metaphorical shark.

"I'm pretty sure that Bruce won't mind it if-ow, ow, ow...!" Dick winced and reached down to pry his little brother's hand of a strand of his hair gently.

"Dami, I think we've talked about this, no hair pulling-" hah, serves him right for having it that long.

"Jaime just texted me, he says Milagro is tagging along with us." Tim piped in as Dick scolded softly the little boy.

"Great! I love it when she comes!" Bart smiled brilliantly at them and finished his ice cream.

"Okay well then we better be going. You guys don't want to be late to your movie. It was really nice seeing you Mrs. Allen and Wally." Dick stood up with Dami, placing the four year old on his hip looking like a parent rather than sibling.

A weird little fluttering sensation made its way into Wally's stomach at the sight. He frowned, shaking his head then he looked to his cousin who attempted to wipe his face off but left obvious signs of their creamy dessert all over his face. Tim rolled his eyes then started to help scrub Bart.

Wally gave a little nod to Dick, not paying attention at all to the raven haired boy who said his goodbyes to his uncle.

"Nice seeing you too, Dick! You guys should come over for dinner sometime soon!" Oh God, Uncle Barry, why?

"That'd be great! We gotta plan it. C'mon, boys, I think someone's getting antsy." He nuzzled Damian's puffy cheek, the boy was scowling viciously. At Wally. Just him.

The kid was really, reaaaally creeping him out, to be honest.

Tim finished cleansing Bart's face and bid a silent goodbye as Bart stopped and hugged the crap out of them both in goodbye. This felt more like a dramatic movie than life.

Wally pried the smaller boy's arms from around his waist where they were squeezing the life out of him. Wally lifted his arms with two fingers like they were something nasty. Bart didn't seem to mind.

"Bye guys! See you later." The auburn haired twelve year old screeched, skipping out the door to follow Tim.

Wally pocketed his phone then waited until Barry was done throwing away all his trash before they made their way to the car.

"What's you deal Kid?" Barry asked, interrupting the silence the fell over the two.

Wally was mumbling to himself about stuff when his uncle spoke, so he turned a bit startled at him as they settled down on the seats.

"What do you mean, Uncle B? If you're talking about Bart, I'm just teasing." he said with a half smirk, shrugging.

"No Wally, I'm talking about Dick and his family. You were really rude back there and I want to know what's causing you to act like that. Dick is a really nice boy; you don't have to be so harsh on him. I understand he might not be a jock or whatever but he has feelings too ya know? How would you like it if he treated you badly just because he felt like it.? Think about it. Out of everyone I would have expected you to be the most understanding." The blonde man sighed, an unnatural frown making its way onto his face.

Wally glanced down into his lap, feeling utterly ashamed of the way his uncle was looking at him. Disappointment written clear across his clean features. Barry was right, Wally knew how harsh people could be and he normally wasn't a bully but there was just something about Dick that made him act that way.

"I'm sorry Uncle B. Dick and I just don't get along but I'll try to be nicer next time."

Would he? Wally didn't like the idea of giving into Dick but he also wasn't very happy about disappointing Barry.

"I promise, Uncle Barry, I'll be nice."

Barry grunted, looking more at ease as he pulled out of the parking lot and into the traffic.

"I sure hope so, because you're gonna spend the party with him and I'd really, really hate to bring your aunt into this."

Wally winced; Iris would ground him for life if she ever knew of this. So he swallowed his pride and decided to try and get along (or at least tolerate) Dick Grayson, but because of his uncle and aunt, he didn't want to see them disappointed in him.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Who do you guys what to see in the next chapter?**

**The party is coming up very soon! Along with some birdflash ;)**

**Reviews help us update faster!**

**-PG & SG**


End file.
